Siblings Are Menaces
by TsukiBooks
Summary: Siblings are menaces, or at least Becker's were. Is it any wonder that Becker freaks out when his Mum invites him and Jess for Christmas, as well as the Core Team? T for mild swearing, but nothing too severe. Very slight AU, but please do read it!
1. The Invitation

**Author's Note: AU, because there is no way that this would happen in the series! Jess and Becker are together.**

**Genre: Family and Humour**

**Summary: Siblings are menaces, or at least Becker's were. Is it any wonder that Becker freaks out when his Mum invites him and Jess for dinner, as well as the Core Team?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 1 – The Invitation**

So much had happened since the New Dawn and Convergence Fiasco. Jenny and Danny had come home to the ARC. Cutter, Sarah and Stephen had stepped through a tricky anomaly alive again. Connor and Abby had gotten married. Danny and Sarah had also gotten married. Emily and Matt were together and Emily was 4months pregnant with triplets. Jenny and Cutter couldn't get married as Cutter was still technically married to Helen. But they did have an 8 month year old baby boy called Evan Stephen Cutter. Lester had been knighted. And Jess and Becker had gotten together and moved into together.

It was December 15th 2013. In had been nearly 3 years since New Dawn and Convergence.

Becker and Jess were in his apartment. They sat on the L-Shaped sofa, kissing. They broke away as the doorbell went off, they both grinned at each other.

"That'll be the Pizza!" Becker said, pushing Jess off his lap and going to the front door. He was wrong. He opened his front door and Connor, Abby, Danny, Sarah, Matt, Stephen, Jenny (carrying Evan in a baby carrier), Cutter and Emily stood there grinning happily at him. He mouth hung wide open.

"What are you lot doing here?" Becker said raising his eyebrows.

"We thought we'd pop by and visit our friends. We paid for your Pizza and brought a movie." Connor said innocently, holding out his pizza for him to take. Becker sighed and decided he'd have to let them in on the plan. He'd been planning this quiet night at home for weeks now, though Jess hadn't realised it. But he had a very important question to ask.

"Look. Guys. Tonight really isn't a good night for you to visit. See, I'm going-…" Becker began but Jess appeared behind him and squealed excitedly. Becker shut his mouth with a snap and sighed. Looks like it would have to wait.

"Hey! Oh awesome we haven't watched a Movie in ages!" Jess said excitedly, taking the pizza from Connor.

"Looks like we're staying, mate." Matt said as he and Connor pushed around him. Abby pecked him on the cheek as she also passed him. Jenny and Sarah did the same as they also passed him. Danny patted him on the back he pushed him out of the way. Stephen laughed and ducked under his arm and entered the flat. Cutter was the only one left standing there with a innocent yet curious smile on his face.

"Come in, Professor." Becker said, opening the door for Cutter to come. "Thank you. What was it you were saying by the way?" Cutter asked as he entered. Becker closed the door and followed him inside. "Oh nothing." Becker sighed darkly.

The team watched Indiana Jones and ate all the pizza. Becker went into the Kitchen and cleaning up as everyone talked and laughed. He'd been quiet all night for some reason. They suspected that it had something to do with what he'd been saying earlier. But none of them really cared. They all had a good night.

The phone rang and Jess answered.

"Hello?"

"_Uh Hello? Who is this?" _came a middle aged woman's voice.

"Jessica Parker. I live here. Can I help you?" Jess said calmly.

"_Oh. You're this Jessica Girl my Son has been going out with then." _said the Woman sounding smug.

"Excuse me? You're Mrs Becker? I'm sorry, I didn't realise. Your son's told me quite a bit about you." Jess said grinning widely. Everyone fell quiet and half-listened to the conversation

"_It's quite alright dear. I hadn't expected to meet you over the phone either. I just called to invite my Son over for Christmas. You'd be welcome too. It's about time the family met the girl that's made our boy so happy." _Mrs Becker said in a gentle tone. From what Jess guessed, she was smiling.

"That's sound brilliant; I've been dying to meet his family for ages. I'll tell him you invited us but I'm sure they'll be no problem with it." Jess said grinning.

"_My Son also tells me you two have some quite good friends. I was wondering if they'd like to spend Christmas with us also. If you and My Son come that is." _Mrs Becker invited politely.

"Well. I'll have to talk to them, but I'm sure a lot of them wouldn't mind meeting his family either. Thank you Mrs Becker." Jess said happily.

"_Bye-bye Jessica." _The Woman replied cheerfully, before hanging up. Jess put the phone down and grinned excitedly.

"Becker, sweetheart, your mother just called." Jess called into the Kitchen. Something smashed and Becker came speeding into the Living Room, his eyes wide with shock.

"My Mam called?" Becker repeated in shock. The boys snickered and the girls giggled.

"Yeah. She's sounds lovely. She's invited us and everyone here to spend Christmas with your family." Jess said cheerfully. Becker's jaw dropped and everyone started talking excitedly among themselves.

"W-we can't!" Becker finally said.

"And why not?" Jess said, placing her mug on the hatch to the kitchen.

"Because my family are crazy." Becker said rather pathetically. Everyone laughed. "I'm not kidding!" Becker said loud enough for everyone to hear over their roars of laughter.

"Sweetheart, we've been going out for nearly three years. I'd like to meet your family eventually." Jess said calmly.

"No you don't." Becker replied following her around the living room as she cleaned up. Everyone watched with amused expressions. "Jess, my family…they're…_odd_." He added slowly.

"Becker…" Jess began, turning to face him.

"His Wife is a murderous lunatic who tried to wipe out the human race, _twice_. Once when she already dead." She pointed to Cutter.

"He had an affair with _said_ murderous lunatic Wife." She pointed to Stephen.

"She _was_ dead." She pointed to Sarah.

"She _used to be_ some woman called Claudia." She pointed to Jenny.

"They lived in the _Cretaceous_ for a year." She pointed to Connor and Abby.

"His _brother_ disappeared through an anomaly when he was 14, only to become a psychopath who tried to kill you, me, Matt and Emily." She pointed to Danny.

"She's from the _1840s_." She pointed to Emily.

"He's from the _Future_." She pointed to Matt.

"I went to University when I was _15_." She pointed to herself.

"You are an _emotional retard_." She pointed to him.

"And he was _born_ in _Lester's office_!" she pointed to Evan.

"And we all run around chasing _dinosaurs_." She finished, putting her hand on her hip. "I think it's safe to say that nothing is really _'odd' _after living our lives." Jess added sceptically.

There was a silence as everyone marvelled at Jess as she looked at Becker sceptically. "I think it's safe to say, we have really unbelievable lives." Cutter said slowly.

"Ya think?" Jess said smirking. She turned back to Becker and smiled brilliantly at him. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Becker. I want to meet your family. Is that so wrong?" Jess said doing her best puppy dog eyes. "Don't look into the eyes Becker! Don't look into the eyes!" Danny said, covering his eyes.

"Yes. It is." Becker replied, ignoring Danny.

"Tough, we're going to spend Christmas with your family whether you like it or not." Jess said firmly, putting her hands on her hips again.

"Alright." Becker groaned.

"And we're all coming too!" Jenny said smugly. Becker groaned again.

"Stop it! It'll be fun! Spending Christmas at the Becker's! I'm excited!" Jess said happily. Becker sat down on the L-shaped sofa and rubbed his hands over his face.

"If you think we're weird. Wait til you meet my siblings." Becker said, folding his arms. Jess laughed and sat down beside him.

"How bad could they be?" Jess asked grinning at him. Becker smiled at her as if she was a naive child.

"I have 10 brothers and sisters." Becker said coolly, before pecking her on the lips, and disappearing to the bedroom. Everyone sat frozen in their seats.

"Oh bloody hell; what have we gotten ourselves into?" Matt said slowly.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. This is really just something I'm doing as a side project to my bigger story. Please keep reading and please review! Thanks!**


	2. Arrival At The Becker's

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is up! If you've kept reading than thanks very muchly! I was really worried when I put all the characters into this because I have another story on the go with all the characters in it. But I've got some really great feed back, thank you to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 2 – Arrival at the Becker's:**

Becker had called up his mother that evening and told her they'd be there by Saturday. But when Jess had asked for the time off for all them, Lester had so kindly decided to give them all the week off so they could go a week early and spend up to two weeks with his _delightful_ family.

"You just live to make our lives harder, don't you?" Becker said miserably as they all exited Lester's office after the Morning Debrief, Jess by his side. She had a great big grin on her face, which just added to Becker's annoyance.

"It's my only joy in life." Replied Lester dryly

"Why does that not surprise me?" Becker muttered as he and Jess walked over to the ADD.

"Why are you so freaked out about this?" Jess asked cheerfully as she settled in her chair.

"Jess; do I need to spell it out for you. No normal family has 11 kids. I'm scared they'll frighten you off." Becker said sitting down at his own desk in the Hub.

"Don't be ridiculous. I love you. And your family won't scare me off. I've fought too long to have you." Jess said smiling brilliantly at him. Becker smiled back, feeling a little bit happier than before.

* * *

That was up until he called his Mum to tell her they'd be coming a Week Early.

"_Oh that's wonderful, darling! Your elder sisters are coming earlier too. Now we'll get to spend two whole weeks together. I can't wait to meet that nice little girlfriend of yours. Oh this is just so exciting!" _Mrs Becker had gone on for about an hour before Becker finally shut her up. Becker groaned and fell back into his bed. Jess entered and laughed. She bounced onto the bed beside him and kissed him on the cheek before sitting up.

"Something else is bothering, isn't it?" Jess said sighing. Becker looked at her and then sighed himself. He sat up so he was level with her.

"Okay. I'll be honest. My family, or mainly my siblings are, in my opinion, menaces. I've never really felt like one of them. But, I suppose best things come in pairs in our family. I was slap bang right in the middle. My eldest younger brother is 6 years younger than me and my youngest elder sisters are 6 years _older_ than me. I've never really fit in with any of them. I'm the odd one out in my family. I love them, but I don't belong. I think a lot of them know that. They feel uncomfortable when I visit." Becker explained rather tentatively.

"I'm sure that's not true. Becker, they are your family. They probably love you. Just because you're different from them, doesn't mean you don't belong." Jess said softly. Becker smiled and leant over to kiss her. "C'mon! We've got to get packing!" Jess said after they broke away. Becker laughed as Jess left the room to go get the suitcases.

* * *

Snow was falling lightly the following morning. Becker was loading up his truck with his and Jess's suitcases. Jess came outside and he couldn't help but grin. Even in cold weather she wore the most colourful of clothes. At the moment she wore turquoise skinny jeans, plum coloured wellies and a plum coloured jumper.

"Oh! I'm so excited!" she sang as she practically danced over to him. He was wearing jeans, trainers and jacket over his shirt. She grinned and pecked him on the lips.

"That makes one of us." Becker said dryly. She smiled and walked back inside to get the last of their bags. At that moment, Matt and Emily pulled up, closely followed by Cutter, Jenny, Evan and Stephen.

"Hey Becker." Stephen called over as they all strolled over to him, Emily waddling rather than strolling.

"Hey." Becker said, nodding curtly to them.

"Hey Becker, Cutter and I've been thinking. You have 10 siblings right?" Matt said slowly.

"Yup." Becker said shortly.

"And plus you that's 11?" Cutter added.

"3 of them are staying at a Hotel, like Cutter, Jenny and Evan. So that's then 8 of you in the house?" Matt continued.

"Yeah." Becker replied.

"Then Me, Emily, Sarah, Danny, Connor, Abby, Stephen and Jess are staying at your Mum and Dad's place. That's 16?" Cutter said, counting with his fingers.

"That's right." Becker said, not really paying much attention to the two of them anymore.

"Plus your parents, so that's 18 all together?" Matt finished.

"Well done Matthew, Professor, you're both very good at Math." Becker said sheepishly smirking at him.

"But we're staying at your parents place. How on earth are we gonna all fit?" Matt asked slowly.

"Mum and Dad had 11 kids. Trust me, we'll fit." Becker replied smirking. Abby and Connor and Danny and Sarah then pulled up. Jess walked out with her last bag. Becker took the bag from her and put it in the boot as Abby, Danny, Connor and Sarah jogged over to them, slipping slightly on the snow.

"Are we all set?" Becker asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yup. Are you two set?" Abby replied grinning happily.

"Unfortunately so. Alright, let's get going." Becker said tiresomely.

* * *

They got into their cars and headed off. They followed Becker out of London. They made their way down to the county of Hampshire. Hampshire was a surprisingly nature filled area. They passed farms, woods, large hill like landscapes, rivers, lakes, meadows and more. Everyone had expected Becker to be someone who'd had lived in London or another big City. Abby, of course, fell in love with the place.

"Oh my gosh! Becker this place is beautiful!" Abby told him over the phone.

"I thought you'd like it." Becker replied smirking.

They continued to drive until they came the town of Romsey. The town was a small market town. It was 8 miles northwest of Southampton. It lied on the Test River, which was a river that flowed through Hampshire. They continued to drive until they were right outside the town. They drove up a Countryside road until they came to Becker's Home.

They're mouths fell open in unison. It was large to say the least. It was three storeys tall, and more of a Mansion rather than a house. The drive way itself was long and led right in front of the house. It was Victorian structured, like many of the other buildings in Romsey and ivy clung to the walls of the house. A large tree stood in the middle of the front garden, beside the drive way. Snow covered the ground. The team guessed in the summer and spring time the ground would have been covered in flowers.

Becker pulled up and closed the door behind him. He walked around the car and opened the passenger door for Jess. She got out of the car with her mouth still wide open. Becker chuckled.

"I'm guessing you like my house." Becker said brightly. The Core Team approached them, their mouths also hanging open. Becker chuckled again.

"You're folks must have been rich!" Stephen said finally.

"Well. My Dad was a world renowned heart surgeon, so yeah." Becker said smirking. Jess laughed and took his arm. They walked to the front door, leaving their bags in the cars for the time being. Becker pulled aside a flower pot to find a key hidden underneath it. He took it and opened the door, before hiding the key again.

"Just a warning; my Dad always expected me to be a doctor as well. But instead I became a soldier. He's never really accepted what I am. So do me a favour and don't bring it up." Becker added quickly.

Becker, Jess and the Core Team entered the House. They were in a large hallway. The walls were blue and white. The House was already decorated for Christmas. Despite all of his worries, Becker couldn't help but smile at the familiarity.

"Mam? Dad? Hello?" Becker called into the house. A small plump woman with brown hair which was tied up in a messy bun and blue eyes came into view at the end of the hall. She smiled happily and rushed across the hallway.

"Jamie!" she said, pulling Becker into a hug. Everyone raised their eyebrow. This was the first time they'd ever heard his first name, apart from Jess. Becker towered above the woman, but kindly hugged her.

"Hey Mam." Becker said with a smile.

"Hello darling. How have you been eating? Haven't been hurt lately, have you? Are you sleeping well?" Mrs Becker inquired, all within one breath. Becker laughed and grasped his mother's shoulders.

"I'm fine, Mam." Becker promised honestly.

"I know you are." Mrs Becker said with a smile.

"Are any of those little sods around?" He asked warily as his mother led them into a large Living Room with several sofas. It was also decorated for Christmas. Expect to Christmas tree was bare, for the time being.

"Nice to see you too, Soldier Boy." said a voice from one of the side doors. Everyone turned to see a young man who had to be 20 years old. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He had a big build like Becker, as well as the same jaw and childish smirk.

"Ah, how is my favourite University Drop Out?" Becker retorted.

"You never went to Uni." The boy said in a growl.

"I went to Sandhurst and took all my Qualifications while I was in training. You're doing nothing with your life." Becker said coolly.

"I have a job!" the boy growled.

"Boys enough! Can you two not get along for ten minutes?" Mrs Becker said firmly.

"Fine." Becker said calmly.

"Whatever." The boy said, before stalking away.

"Good to see you too, Shane!" Becker called after him. Becker shook his head and turned back to his mother.

"Where's Dad?" Becker asked coolly.

"He's gone to shops." Mrs Becker answered shortly.

"And why are Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumb-ahhh!" Becker began, before he was rugby tackled by two skinny lanky 18 year old boys into the sofa. They were identical. They also had blue eyes like Mrs Becker and Shane. The only difference between them was one of them had lighter brown hair while the other had darker brown hair, like Becker.

Both had been laughing, until Becker started to fight back. He took their heads under his arms and they couldn't get out.

"Hey Jamie." They said in unison.

"Hey boys. How are my favourite two idiots?" Becker asked, still holding their heads.

"Well, Luke is alright. But Rocky is being a nasty little cow." replied the one with darker brown hair.

"Don't talk about Rocky like that Jake." Mrs Becker said firmly.

"I'm Jake!" cried the one with lighter brown hair.

"And I'm Kyle!" shouted the other one.

"And who are you Blondie?" the one who was Jake asked, looking at Abby with a suggestive grin. Becker rolled his eyes, banged their heads together and released them. They fell onto the sofa, rather dizzy.

"She's married and way out of your league. Now don't either of hit on any of my friends or else I'll push you into the pond." Becker warned stepping away from them.

"That's my job." came a voice from behind them. They turned to see a gothic girl who had to be 19. Her hair was black, and the ends were coloured in blue. She wore no make-up, but she did have an eyebrow piercing. She wore a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black warn out army boots. She was very pretty despite her gothic clothing. She was the only one so far who also had hazel brown eyes. She was smiling.

"Boots!" Becker yelled as she rushed over. He pulled her off her feet and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Jamie! How ya been?" the girl who was apparently called Boots, said as he settled her back down on her feet.

"Yeah, I've been _really_ good. Never better actually. What about you?" Becker asked grinning.

"Hell yeah. I got onto my Medical course." Boots replied happily.

"Brilliant! Well done." Becker said, high fiving Boots.

"Jamie!" called a girls voice. A 16 year old girl stepped into view. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She ran over and hugged Becker, he swivelled her around.

"Hey Rocky!" Becker said patting her on the head as they broke away.

"Jamie!" came another boy's voice. A 17 year old boy stood there. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Like Shane and Becker, he was well built. But he was skinny like Jake and Kyle, who were on the sofa, still dizzy.

"Hey Luke!" Becker said, giving him a one armed hug. They laughed as they broke away. The Core Team watched as his brothers and sisters talked to Becker excitedly.

"Why don't you introduce us to your friends, darling?" Mrs Becker suggested, taking a seat.

"Right, of course. This is Nick and Jenny Cutter and their son Evan. This is Danny and Sarah Quinn. This is Matt Anderson and his partner, the pregnant one, Emily Merchant. This is Connor and Abby Temple. –Yes we did all pair up together. He's Stephen Hart, the only single one." Becker pointed out each of his friends.

"And this is the lovely Jessica Parker, my girlfriend." Becker said, taking Jess's hand in his. They smiled at each other. Shane came crashing into the room, to stand behind the sofa which held the twins. Kyle's and Jake's heads snapped around in unison. Luke's and Rocky's jaws dropped into perfect 'O's, they were sitting on the arms of the sofa. Boot's eyes widened and she was standing beside Shane. The five siblings stared at Becker as if he'd announced he was going to shave his head.

"What?" They said in unison.

"You mean, she's real?" Kyle said, standing up.

"What?" Becker said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well. We thought you might've made it up to get Mam off ya back. I mean, in the last 3 years, you've never brought her here." Jake said slowly.

"You-you thought I was lying about my _girlfriend_?" Becker said slowly, looking almost hurt.

"Yeah." They all said in unison again

"Who'd wanna go out with a guy who's first name is really-…" began Shane.

"Don't you dare!" Becker yelled, but it was too late.

"Hilary!" Shane said grinning cheekily. The Core Team span around to stare at Becker with shock. Jess giggled, already knowing this.

"I'd run if I were you!" Becker hissed. With that, Shane bolted from the room. Becker vaulted over the sofa and after him. The team heard as Becker ran around the house after Shane, yelling some very colourful words. Boots, Jake, Kyle, Rocky and Luke casually sat around the living room as if nothing was going on.

"Would you like some tea?" Mrs Becker asked casually.

"Yeah, alright." Cutter said slowly. They heard some crashing from upstairs.

"I'll be right back, make yourselves at home." Mrs Becker said, before disappearing. They all exchanged looks and they settled themselves around the Living Room.

Boots ducked without thinking as Shane came jumping over the sofa again, Becker soon following. They both leapt over Evan's baby carrier as they exited the room. Mrs Becker re-entered carrying a tray with a tea pot and several mugs, as well as milk and sugar.

Becker returned after another few minutes with a smug grin on his face.

"What have you done with your brother this time?" Mrs Becker asked, stirring her tea coolly.

"Chased him into the pond. He's drying off as we speak." Becker said, sitting down on the arm of the armchair Jess was sitting in. The Core Team stared at Becker with shock.

"Hilary?" Matt said smirking.

"Don't." Becker growled.

"Never, ever speak of it again or else I will personally feed you to a-…" Becker began, but realised his family were watching him with confused looks and he broke off. He cleared his throat and looked to Matt with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look in the eyes, Matt! Don't look in the eyes!" Danny said, covering his eyes again.

"Please guys. It's humiliating. Don't mention it to anyone at work." Becker said pleadingly, ignoring Danny, _again_.

Matt looked him in the eye and sighed. He'd find out more stuff to use as blackmail over the course of the next two weeks, but no deserved to be humiliated _that _much. Matt knew full well that the soldiers would never give him a break. Matt put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright. We promise, right guys?" Matt sighed. There was a murmur was agreement.

"I just don't understand. Why don't you're family just call you Hilary instead of Jamie?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Since Jamie was 2 years old. He's refused to go by Hilary. He wouldn't answer us unless we called him Jamie. James is his middle name see." Mrs Becker replied, before sipping her tea. She gave Becker a disapproving look.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault you wanted another girl and Dad wanted to name me after Granddad." Becker said coolly.

"I think it's a lovely name." Emily said with a nod of her head.

"Ironically enough, Jamie's taken after his Granddad in more ways than one. He was in the Army, that's the reason Jamie decided to join." Luke told them with a grin.

"But mind you, Jamie was always closest to Granddad. They always went camping and hiking together." Boots added.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Becker said, annoyed.

There was the sound of an opening and closing door. Two minutes later a man, the same age as Mrs Becker, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, stood in the living room. He had the same jaw, cheek bones and strong build as Becker. He wore a large Cheshire Car like grin. He seemed very friendly.

"Well hello there." He said to the group. He spotted Becker and grinned even more.

"Hello James!" he said cheerfully. Becker got to his feet and walked over to the man.

"Hey Dad!" Becker replied, giving him a one armed one. They broke away and talked for a while. Becker introduced his friends and girlfriend again.

"What? She's really real?" Mr Becker said slowly.

"DAD!" Becker cried, going red. Everyone roared with laughter as Shane returned to the living room, wrapped in a towel and shaking slightly. "We told you." Shane muttered sitting down and drinking a large cup of tea. Becker groaned and fell into the sofa between Boots and Rocky. Both of which were laughing histerically with everyone else.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Becker. But things get even more embarrassing for him when his elder sisters arrive. I'm really enjoying writing this. Please keep reading and please review! I love the feed back!**


	3. Nicknames and Army Boots

**Author's Note: And now for Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 3 – Nicknames and Army Boots:**

As the evening came, Jenny, Cutter and Evan left for their Hotel. Then Mrs Becker began to show everyone to their rooms so they could unpack.

"As three of the girls will be staying in the hotel with their husbands and children, Connor and Abby can use Lottie's old room. Matt and Emily can use Evy's. And Sarah and Danny can use Melody's bedroom." Mrs Becker said as she guided them through the upper house, which was just as highly decorated as downstairs.

"Stephen, I hope you don't mind sharing with Shane, dear." Mrs Becker added to Stephen.

"Not at all, Mrs Becker." Stephen replied politely.

"Please, you can all call me Miranda." Mrs Becker, Miranda, said in a motherly fashion.

"Jamie, I suppose Jessica will be sleeping with you in your old room." Miranda said, turning to her eldest son.

"Yeah, she isn't staying in Tweedle Dumb's and Tweedle Dumber's bedroom, that's for sure." Becker replied, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Though you are welcome to our bedroom, Jess." said Kyle, who was acting like a love sick puppy. Becker slapped him around the head and reminded him that she was _his _girlfriend.

"Where's your room?" Jess asked when everyone else had gone to their rooms.

Becker grinned at her. He took her up to the third floor, which barely had any rooms there. He then took her right down to a lonely old door at the end of the hall. He pulled it open to reveal a small flight of stairs. Becker then guided Jess up the steps until they came to the finale door. Becker opened it and revealed the attic.

It had been refurbished for someone to stay inside. It was a large room. The walls were painted navy blue. There were pictures hung up on the wall. The floor was solid oak floor boards. A double bed stood at one end of the room. A wardrobe and chest of draws stood against the wall. There was also a punching bag and weights inside. It reminded Jess of their room back home.

"You slept in the attic?" Jess said, walking inside. Becker laughed and carried their bags inside the room, dumping them onto the bed. He turned to see her still looking around in awe.

"You say that as if I was forced to sleep in a cobwebby holey attic. When I was 10 years old; Mam and Dad refurbished the attic after Rocky was born. I got it because I was the only one willing to give up my room for the new baby. Of course when everyone found out it was the largest room, they got really jealous. No one spoke to me for a week, except for Boots." Becker told her grinning at the memory.

"Are you close to Boots?" Jess asked turning to look at him.

"Sort of. She just liked to follow me round a lot when we were kids. I never really knew why. When I was 10, she was only 3." Becker explained with a grin.

Jess walked over to the pictures that were on the wall. One picture in particular caught her attention. It was of 11 kids, from a wide range of ages. She instantly knew which one was Becker. He had the same cheeky grin, dark brown hair and sparkly hazel eyes.

He looked no older than 10 or 11 years old himself. He was holding a baby. The younger version of Becker was grinning a cheeky grin and missing a tooth and ice cream was around his mouth. He wore jeans and a t-shirt. He was sitting in the middle of ten other children.

Becker came up behind Jess and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. He rested his chin on her head and smiled as she leaned closely into his arms.

"That was us all during the summer holidays. I was 11 back then. The 4 year old next to me is Boots." Becker explained, he pointed to a cute little 4 year old with hazel eyes and dark brown hair which curled in the most adorable way. She was wearing a jeans and t-shirt also. It seemed she never liked being girlie. Becker continued to point out the rest of his siblings, naming them as he went along.

5 year old Shane sat on the other side of Becker, grinning at the camera. He was also missing teeth. 3 year old Kyle and Jake were fighting over an Action Man beside Shane, but both of them seemed to be laughing. 2 year old Luke sat next to Boots, sucking his thumb and looking shy. The baby he was holding was 1 year old Rocky.

Becker then pointed out his four elder sisters. Sitting on the arm of the large sofa, was one of his youngest elder sisters; Charlotte. She was 16 in the photo. She had blue eyes and dark brown hair which was cut into a shoulder length. She was beaming at the camera and looked like her mother.

Charlotte's twin sister; Scarlotte, or Lottie as her siblings called her, was sitting on the other arm. She also had blue eyes and dark brown hair. But her hair was long and came down to her waist. The twin girls were not identical, but they looked quite alike.

19 year old Melody was leaning over the top of the sofa with the eldest child. She had light brown hair which was tied up in a messy bun and hazel brown eyes. She was very beautiful and grinned happily.

The eldest at 21 years of age was Evelyn, or Evy. She was very beautiful like Melody and the other girls of the family. She smiled softly at the camera. She had thick wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes. She looked like a younger version of Mrs Becker.

"Wow, you look so cute." Jess said grinning at the photograph.

Becker smiled as he kissed her ear and then down her neck. Jess sighed contently. He turned her around to face him. Icy blue met hazel brown eyes. They smiled at each other. Becker rested his forehead on hers, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met and closed the gap between them. They kissed softly and then Becker pulled away.

"Jess, you make me really happy. I love you." Becker said resting his forehead on hers once again.

"You make me happy, too. And I love you." Jess said softly.

"Jess, I wanted to-…" he began but suddenly the door opened and Rocky entered. She pulled a face at the sight of her brother and Jess.

"Gross!" she said, gagging. Becker glowered at her and Jess blushed and giggled.

"Well you should have knocked. Just be glad we were just hugging. Now what do you want twerp?!" Becker hissed at her.

"Mam told me to come get you, dinner's ready." Rocky replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Brilliant, I'm so hungry." Jess said, pulling out of Becker's arms and crossing the room. Jess stopped when she reached Rocky, she turned back to look at Becker, who still stood by the photographs.

"Coming?" she asked.

"In a second; I'm just gonna grab a hoodie." Becker replied. Rocky shrugged and pulled Jess out of the room, asking her about her shoes. Jess had exchanged her wellies for plum coloured and black air jordan 11 high heels. **(A/N: Sporty trainers in the form of high heels.)**

Becker groaned and pulled out of the small navy blue covered box that had been hidden in his pocket for nearly three days. He opened it to reveal a white gold ring and diamond.

"This is gonna be a nightmare." He sighed, before hiding the ring box in the chest of draws. He pulled on a hoodie and went downstairs to join the others.

* * *

Becker entered the Dinning Room to find the Core Team and family. Mrs Becker was passing down dishes of Macaroni cheese. Becker took his seat between Jess and Boots. Jess smiled at him and gave him a questioning look at out sad he looked. He shrugged and kissed her on the cheek.

Mrs Becker sat down beside Mr Becker after she had dished up dinner. The 17 people then tucked into dinner, talking and chatting. Becker ate rather quietly. Unfortunately for him; Boots noticed.

Boots raised her eyebrows suspiciously in a totally Becker-like way. She looked over the table at Shane and caught his eyes. Though he was a whole year older than her, he and she were like twins. He caught her eye and they began to have one of their infamous silent conversations.

Boots gestured to Becker with a nod and raised hr eyebrows questioningly. (I wonder what's wrong with him?)

Shane shrugged but the nodded to Rocky and then looked up to the ceiling. (I don't know. But did Rocky tell you how weird he was acting upstairs?)

Boots rolled her eyes and gave him a sheepish expression. (Rocky told everyone how weird he was acting upstairs.) She then gave him a serious look, gestured to Becker again and gave a suspicious look again. (I reckon he's up to something.)

Shane nodded and then nodded to Jess. (Yeah. Something to do with Jess?)

Boots nodded exasperatedly. (Of course it has something to do with Jess!)

Shane gave her a sly smile. (Wanna to some sneaking around, later?)

Boots grinned rather evilly and nodded. (Oh yes.) And then the conversation was over.

At that moment the doorbell went off and everyone stopped talking.

"Lucas, go get that will ya, lad?" said Mr Becker, turning to his youngest son. Luke nodded, stood up and went out into the hall. After a few minutes he returned. And not alone.

A woman in her late 20s or early 30s stood with him. She had dead straight dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair went down to bellow her shoulder blades. She wore black skinny jeans, a silky red blouse with a blow on the neckline, black ugg boots and an army styled coat. She beamed at them. Jess instantly knew who she was. She recognised her from the photograph from Becker's bedroom.

"Cookie!" Mrs Becker cried, standing up.

"Hey Mam!" the girl who was called Cookie said, hugging the elder woman.

"Have you eaten, darling? I've got some food leftover." Mrs Becker offered and Cookie nodded her head, looking grateful at her mother.

"Hey Cookie." Becker said, standing up.

"There's my little brother!" Cookie cried, running over. She said _'little' _but Becker was one and a half heads taller than her. At least he was only taller than Jess by a head. Becker pulled over off her feet in a massive hug.

"How've you been?" Cookie asked with a grin, nearly identical to Becker's.

"Great." Becker said slowly, but grinning back. Cookie raised her eyebrows in the same way as Becker and Boot, but Becker just continued to grin, almost hopefully.

"So where are these friends of yours?" Cookie asked, deciding to ignore any suspicions that were on her mind. She had a very good suspicion that Becker wasn't entirely telling the trust. And she wasn't wrong either.

"Here they are; Matt, Emily, Connor, Abby, Danny, Sarah and Stephen." Becker introduced; pointing to each on in turn.

"And this is my girlfriend; Jess." He added, grasping Jess's shoulders. Cookie's eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly. She stared at Becker for a second before breaking the silence.

"She's real!?" Cookie exclaimed. The table roared with laughter as Becker stood there with his mouth wide open.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jess heard him mutter under his breath.

"Ignoring that…everyone, this is my older sister; Cookie." Becker continued, introducing his friends to his sister.

"Cookie? Meaning no offence Mrs Becker, but many of children have quite odd names. Cookie, Boots, Rocky." Emily said innocently. Once again she showed how naive she was to the Modern Day area, even after 3 years of living here. Everyone at the table laughed again.

"My names not really Boots, Emily." Boots said with a grin. "My real name is Stephanie. But like Jamie, I don't really go by my first name. Boots is my nickname." She added.

"What's a nickname?" Emily asked, confused. The Becker's looked confused by Emily's question, and it wasn't long before Emily realised what she had said herself. "Forgive me; hormones make me say such silly things." She said, gesturing to her expanded stomach.

"Don't worry, dear." Mrs Becker said empathically.

"Jamie gave me my nickname. When I was 4, I put on our Granddad's old army boots. So from then on out people started calling me Boots. I actually wear my Granddad's old army boots, now." Boots explained coolly.

"And what about Cookie and Rocky?" Abby asked, turning to look down at the other two.

"I was called Rocky because my first name is Roxanne. It's cos I liked throwing rocks in the river." Rocky told them, with her mouth half full.

"And people call Cookie because I'm delightfully sweet." Cookie explained cheerfully. Shane scoffed and rolled his eyes. Boots kicked him under the table.

"My real first name is Charlotte. My twin sister is Scarlotte, but we all call her Lottie. Then there's Melody, and we all call her Mel. And finally the eldest of us all; Evelyn and we call her Evy." Cookie continued to explained.

"Do the boy's have nicknames?" Jess asked grinning.

"Yes. Shane's called The University Drop Out. Kyle and Jake are called Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber. And Luke's called the baby boy." Becker said cheekily.

"And Jamie's called Jamie because his first name is Hilary." Shane retorted dryly. Becker kicked him under the table, causing Shane to wince again.

"None of the boys really liked nicknames. Sometimes we'd call Jamie; Lion heart." Rocky said, ignoring all the boys.

"Why Lion heart?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because of how brave and daring he is. Jamie didn't just climb a tree, he'd swing from them. He didn't just jump into the river, he bloody dive into it. Jamie was always the first one to do something out there and different." Boots explained with a respectful nod.

"And I ended breaking my arm twice." Becker said smirking sheepishly.

"So you're not as daring and risk-taking as you used to be then?" Cookie asked smirking just as sheepishly as him.

"Nope." Becker replied, popping the 'P'.

"I'm overly cautious now." He added with a smirk. He turned back to his dinner. The Core Team couldn't help but notice how his family exchanged looks of concern. It was almost as if they knew something the Core Team didn't.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Things are really getting spicy now aren't they! Keep reading and please review! Next Chapter has Lottie, Mel and Evy. Plus you might just find out why his family are so concerned about him! xxx **


	4. Arguments Already?

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Sorry I've been away over the Weekend, but I've been plenty busy. But finally Chapter 4 is up! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 4 – Arguments Already?:**

When Becker woke the following morning he felt content and warm. For a moment or two he thought he was home in his own bed, and that everything that had happened in the last few days was a nasty dream. But when he reached for Jess and found she wasn't there, he sat up and looked around groggily, only to realise that he was there in his old bedroom.

Becker sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. It was about 7:30Am, meaning none of his siblings would be awake. He got out of bed and scoped the room for his hoodie. It wasn't there. He just pulled on his t-shirt and left.

* * *

When Becker entered the kitchen, he saw that Jess had her back to him. She was cradling a cup of coffee and she was also wearing _his _hoodie over her Pjs. She was talking to Mrs Becker, Matt, Abby and Emily. They were the only ones up. Becker guessed that Emily was awake because of her pregnancy, Matt was up to keep her company and Abby was always up early.

Smirking, Becker went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then leant in to whisper in her ear; "You're wearing my hoodie."

"Sorry. I'll give it back to you if you like." Jess said grinning.

"Nah, keep it. It looks _good _on you." Becker replied before pressing his lips lightly down her neck. Mrs Becker cleared her throat, reminding him that she was in the room. He sighed against her neck.

"Good Morning, Mother." Becker said dryly. He could feel Jess shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Good Morning, Jamie." Mrs Becker said rather smugly.

"Good Morning, Captain Becker." Emily said, rubbing her stomach.

"G'Morning." Abby added smirking.

"Emily was just telling me about her previous marriage and how Matt saved her from her abusive husband." Mrs Becker said, patting Emily's shoulder softly.

"And a Raptor." Becker muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

Mrs Becker looked at Becker with the same concerned face as the night before. Matt, Abby, Emily and Jess exchanged looks. Something had defiantly happened to make his family suspicious and worried about him. Something to do with the ARC.

"Your sisters will be coming today." Mrs Becker finally said.

"Yay, more Becker's." Matt said sarcastically.

"Is there something wrong with us, Mr Anderson?" Mrs Becker asked tartly.

"No. But Becker has been meaning to get be back for a while now and there is strength in numbers." Matt replied.

"Yeah, but my family would give a damn if you shot me or not." Becker said smirking.

"He did what?" Mrs Becker exclaimed.

"Nothing." Matt and Becker replied in unison. Mrs Becker opened her mouth to inquire further but at that moment; Mr Becker entered the kitchen.

"Good morning all." He said cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Edward." Mrs Becker said, before kissing him likely, Becker gagged. They glared at him.

"How old are you?" Mr Becker said raising his eyebrows at him.

"26. You should know. I am your eldest son." Becker retorted dryly. Everyone in the kitchen laughed.

Before long; Connor, Danny, Sarah, Stephen, Cookie, Luke and Rocky had also gotten up. Mrs Becker and Cookie busied themselves by making breakfast while everyone else talked.

"Sweetheart, could you go get me my phone?" Jess asked Becker, after a while.

"Sure." Becker replied shortly, before ducking down and pressing his lips onto hers. At the same time; the door to the kitchen swung open. Kyle and Jake stood there and pulled disgusted expressions. Becker and Jess had completely melted into the soft sweet kiss and were completely oblivious to their surroundings now. Finally, Cookie cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, are you sure you're our brother, because he's way to emotionally incapable of showing public signs of affection?" She asked, smirking in a typical Becker like way.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny, Charlotte." Becker said, pulling away from Jess, who was blushing furiously.

"Ya know, with the way you two are going; I'm surprised you're not engaged already." Stephen said dryly. Becker glared him before departing. Jess swatted Stephen over the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" demanded Stephen.

"Things are going great between me and Becker, don't go opening your mouth and mentioning the 'M' word, got it!" Jess growled angrily at him.

"What? So you don't want to marry Jamie?" Cookie asked tentatively. So far, the whole family had fallen in love with Jess. And they were hoping she'd stick around.

"Well, yeah, of course I do. I love him. I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Becker. But you know him; he likes to take things slow." Jess replied.

"A little _too_ slow." added Connor smirking.

"I just don't want him to freak out." Jess finished darkly.

"Don't worry dear. Edward took 7 years to purpose to me and we already had our first four daughters." Mrs Becker said smiling sympathetically at her. Jess smiled meekly back.

* * *

"We really shouldn't be in here." Shane said nervously. He and Boots searched Becker's old bedroom. Everyone had woken up and gone downstairs to breakfast, the two had been waiting for their chance to search the room.

"Oh hush up Shane and look! There has to be something around here, somewhere!" Boots replied, searching through Becker's wardrobe.

"Don't you know him at all!" Shane exclaimed.

"If he _has_ got something and he's hiding it, then he'll be carrying it on him at all times." He continued as Boots turned to look at him with a glare.

"Personally I think he just has a secret."

"Don't you know him? With the way he was acting; he's hiding a lot more than just a secret. Now keep looking! Even if he hasn't got anything, it's still worth a look." Boots told him firmly as she moved onto the chest of draws.

"He'll know we were in here." Shane said checking under the bed.

"No he won't, stop being such a-…" Boots began, but she stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh my gosh." She said quietly. Shane looked up and saw her holding a little blue ring box in her hands. Shane jumped to his feet and ran over to her. Boots opened the box and they looked at the ring inside. They then looked up at each other.

"Oh my gosh." Shane repeated.

"You don't think he's-…?" Boots started to ask.

"No! It's him! He's the one that we all decided was never going to get married and have kids and all that." Shane said quickly, before she could even finish the question.

"But Shane, I can't imagine him without Jess. That's never happened with any of his other girlfriends. And it's not like there have been loads of other girlfriends. I'm telling ya; he's going to purpose!" Boots said, as a grin played across her face.

They froze when they heard footsteps coming up. Boots quickly dumped the ring box back in the draw and shut it with a snap. Then she and Shane quickly hid in the large wardrobe.

Becker entered into his old bedroom. He looked around and soon found Jess's phone on the bedside table. He picked it him and put it in his pocket. Very suddenly, Becker stood up very straight. Working in the ARC after all these years he had a type of six sense, Becker tell when something was wrong. And at that point, all his senses were screaming at him.

Becker turned around and scoped the room, straining his eyes and ear for sound or movement. His eyes snapped back to the wardrobe after a quick scope of the room and he narrowed his eyes.

Becker walked over to his large wardrobe. He put his hands on the doorknobs. Then in quick fluid movements, he pulled it open and with a quick, grab, pull, spin and push; Becker had pinned Boots and Shane against the wall. He arched an eyebrow. He knew the two of them were so close they might as well be twins. And next to Kyle and Jake, they were the two most mischievous out of them all.

"What the hell do you two think your doing in _my _room!?" Becker demanded, not releasing his hold on them.

"Because…" Shane and Boots began at the same time. They looked to each other and then back at Becker. He raised the other eyebrow.

"Because?" Becker prompted with a smirk. Both stayed silent and just stared right back at him, every so often exchanging nervous and worried glances. Becker pushed them harder against the wall.

"I'm getting bored. And please remember that I am a trained High Standing Military Officer, and I have links the Navy, S.A.S and much, much more." He stated, his voice getting darker and darker.

"Okay! Okay! We'll talk!" Shane gave in. Boots rolled her eyes. Shane always started talking when Becker threatened them with his old S.A.S buddies.

"We were worried about you, Jamie. We thought you were hiding something again." Boots said, deciding it was best if she did tell him instead of staying pinned up against the wall.

"So why are you in my room?" Becker asked airily.

"Because, you never tell us anything. If we want to know whether something's wrong, then we need to go looking for trouble. You never let any of us in! Any of your family! So if we want to know what's going on in your head, then we need to break into it!" Boots growled, suddenly getting angry and frustrated.

Becker released them and backed away. The air in the room seemed to get thick with tension. You could see that his physically tensed up. He glared at his younger siblings.

"You don't understand, Stephanie. You _don't _want to know what's going on in my head." Becker said darkly. With that said; Becker turned and walked out of them. Shane went to grab Boots, but it was too late; she was of after him. Shane groaned and quickly followed. He could just tell what was coming.

* * *

Becker re-entered the Kitchen, quickly followed by Boots and then Shane. He put Jess's phone on the table and sat down at the table. It wasn't hard to figure out that something had just happened between him and his siblings. Becker was staring at the table, Boots had her fists clenched and was glaring at him and Shane was looking anxiously between Boots and Becker.

"We worry James." Boots growled.

"We all worry about you! You keep yourself locked off from the rest of us! You visit only when you have too! And we worry the hell about you and this bloody top secret dangerous job of yours that none of us understand!" She yelled angrily.

"I admired you! I wanted to be just like you! But now I don't think I even know you! You haven't opened up to any of us since that night all those years ago!" Boots practically screamed at him. Becker got to his feet very abruptly and took a step towards Boots.

"Don't ever talk about that night!" Becker growled angrily. He took a calming breath and stepped away from her. Everyone looked between the two of them, with worried expressions. Boots turned on her heel and stormed out of the room and Becker threw himself into the chair.

"Well, you've been here what, a day? And Arguments Already? That's a new personal best." came a Woman's voice from the kitchen door.

Everyone turned around to see three women in their 30s along with three men and five children. The eldest woman and the one who had spoken; had dark brown thick wavy hair and blue eyes, she was holding the arm of a tall man with dark hair. The second eldest woman had light brown hair, which was long and straight, and also hazel brown eyes and she was also pregnant. She was with a man with ginger hair and green eyes. The youngest of them was about the same age as Cookie and looked incredibly like her, though not identical. Like Cookie, she had dark brown hair which was cut into a pixie cut and blue eyes. She was also with a man.

"Evelyn, Scarlotte, Melody. Splendid timing, girls." said Mr Becker, breaking the awkward silence that had followed the women's arrival.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: OOOOOH! So can anyone guess what's Becker's big secret? Please keep reading and please review! Love hearing from you guys! And a big shout out to ****BethTHEbuiscuit, Mijo54, SadenBecker and Everyone Else for your amazing reviews! Thanks for the support guys! (Sorry if I forgot anyone, but those were the names I could remember off the top of my head!) Thank you!**

**-TsukiBooks**


	5. Tension in the Mansion

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Sorry I've been away over the Weekend, but I've been plenty busy. But finally Chapter 4 is up! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing, but nothing too severe.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 5 – Tension in the Mansion:**

Evelyn, Scarlotte and Melody stood in the doorway of the kitchen with their kids and husbands. They were all looking at Becker with the same concerned expression as the rest of the family. An awkward silence was drawing out slowly.

"Well the awkward silence is killing me." Rocky said dryly.

"C'mere, James, I never see you." Evelyn stated, grabbing Becker from the chair and pulling him into a firm hug. Becker sighed and hugged her back. "Hey Evy."

"Hiya Jamie!" Scarlotte said enthusiastically.

"Hi Lottie." Becker said as he broke away from Evy and turned to hug his other elder sister. He ruffled a little 5year old boys hair beside her.

"Hello baby brother." Said Melody (pregnant one) rather smugly as he broke away from Lottie.

"Hiya Mel." Becker replied, hugging her carefully. "How've you all been then?" Becker asked picking up a 3year old little girl who was another one of Lottie's kids.

"Yeah, we're all good." answered Evy happily.

"Speak for yourself; I'm a bloody hormonal emotional mess with a human being growing inside of me." Mel interjected, rubbing her stomach.

"I know how that feels." Emily laughed. This caught all of his sister's attention.

"Ah-ha! A kindred spirit! I'm Mel, this is my husband Richard and currently using my uterus as a home is my baby girl; Rachel." Mel said cheerfully.

"I'm Evy and this is my husband Frankie. And these are my twin girls; Olivia and Victoria." Evy said, introducing her family. Olivia and Victoria were both very pretty young ladies at the age of 8.

"And I'm Lottie, Cookie's clone, or twin whatever you like. This is my husband; Harry. My little boy Tommy. And these are my girls Bella and Megan." Lottie said brightly. The 5year old boy was Tommy. The 3year old little girl Becker was holding was Megan. And Bella was 7years old and looked quite like her mother.

"Girls, these are my friends. Emily Merchant is the pregnant one and that's her partner Matt Anderson. This is Connor and Abby Temple. Danny and Sarah Quinn. And finally this is Stephen Hart." Becker introduced his friends, pointing them out.

"And what about this one?" asked Lottie, gesturing to Jess.

"This _one_ has a name." Becker growled.

"Then tell it to us you idiot." Evy said smirking.

"_I_ can tell my name, I can still talk for myself." Jess said, standing up. There was a silence in which the elder sisters looked Jess up and down, as if sizing her up.

"I like you." said Mel happily.

"I'm Jessica Parker, Jamie's girlfriend." Jess said smiling brilliantly. The elder sisters and their husbands swivelled around to stare at Becker in surprise.

"You mean she's real!?" exclaimed Lottie in shock. Becker nearly dropped Megan, who was giggling.

"Did you have a family conversation about whether my girlfriend was real or something!?" Becker demanded incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty kid." said Harry smirking. Becker blushed furiously and handed Harry his daughter back.

"I always thought you might be Gay." Lottie said absentmindly. Becker groaned and fell into his seat, everyone laughing. Jess smiled and stroked his hair comfortingly.

"Ten more days of this." Becker muttered tiresomely.

* * *

After a while, Evan, Cutter and Jenny turned up and Becker introduced them to his elder sisters. And after an hour or two, Boots had calmed down and come back downstairs to greet her sisters. They sat around the Living Room, talking happily among themselves. Becker was relieved to find that no one mentioned _'the night'_, and much to his surprise, his ARC family meeting his Genetic family wasn't as bad as Becker had expected. But there was plenty of time to ruin the day yet.

"Uncle Jamie! I drew a picture!" little Bella said, walking over and sitting beside Becker.

"Wicked. Let's see it kiddo." Becker said smiling at his niece. Bella showed him the picture and he laughed. Everyone looked over at him.

"Why am I on a pirate ship?" Becker asked grinning.

"Mummy said you were a Captain." Bella replied innocently.

"Well I'm not exactly a pirate Captain." Becker told her.

"What kind of Captain are you then?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I'm a Soldier-Captain, so that means I'm in charge of loads of other soldiers." He answered coolly. Mr Becker suddenly scoffed, stood up and walked over to pour himself a glass a scotch. Becker glared him.

"Something funny Dad?" Becker asked through gritted teeth. Mrs Becker, Evy, Frankie, Lottie, Harry, Mel, Richard, Cookie, Boots, Shane, Rocky, Luke, Kyle and Jack all winced and looked anxious between the two Becker men.

"Not at all son. How is work now?" Mr Becker asked in a cheerful tone. Except it wasn't like his usual cheerful tones, it was more strained than before.

"Never better actually, thanks for asking." Becker said still glaring at the man. It was amazing how much iciness he could put into such polite words. "Good to hear." Mr Becker replied coldly. He turned and left. It felt like the whole room let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow. You're doing really well today, bro." Boots said dryly.

"Don't pick fight." Shane hissed into her ear.

"He was the one picking a fight!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"Well _He's_ the one who won't accept who I am!" Becker retorted darkly.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Mrs Becker, standing up.

"This is no time to argue! James Becker I expect better of you! And Boots, you know you're brother will _never _want to talk about _'that night' _so stop trying to make him!" Mrs Becker told them firmly.

"Did we miss something?" Cutter whispered to Connor.

"A _big_ something, I'll explain later." He whispered back. There was a silence, which was eventually broken by Becker.

"Why hasn't the tree been decorated yet?" Becker asked curiously.

"I thought we could do it as a family." Mrs Becker said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Okay then. Let's decorate the tree." Becker said smirking.

After the strained conversation with his father, the near argument with Boots and the telling off from his mother, the afternoon was actually quite enjoyable. Decorating the tree was always fun, even as a kid. The decorations weren't exactly normal Christmas decorations. The decorations were things they had made when they were little.

The Core Team were happy to see that once they had started decorating the Christmas tree, Becker and Boots were quick to make up. In fact before long, they were wrestling and laughing. Jess couldn't understand how Becker thought he was different to his family.

Christmas music played through the Living Room. Jess grinned and looked around the room. Becker and Boots had a piggy back race against Danny and Abby. Emily and Mel talked about their pregnancies; Mel was 7months while Emily was only 4months. Matt talked with Richard and Frankie. Connor, Harry, Kyle and Jake were deep in conversation about Star wars. Rocky and Sarah were braiding Olivia's, Victoria's and Bella's hair. Mr Becker was playing with Evan, Megan and Tommy. Mrs Becker and Evy were talking with Cutter and Jenny. Luke was wrestling with Shane. Stephen and Cookie were, remarkably, flirting with each other. Becker wasn't completely sure how he felt about that.

_All I want for Christmas Is You _by _Michael Bublé _came on next. Becker walked over to Jess. He took one of her hands in his own and then put his free hand onto her waist, Jess put her free hand onto his shoulder and they swayed to the song. Mrs Becker and Mr Becker, Jenny and Cutter, Danny and Sarah, Abby and Connor, Evy and Frankie and Lottie and Harry all did the same. Matt danced with little Olivia and Richard danced with Victoria. Shane danced with Cookie while Bella danced with Stephen. Tommy, Kyle, Boots, Rocky and Jake all watched grinning widely. Jess wrapped both her arms around Becker's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I like you family." She whispered softly.

"Really? That makes one of us." Becker said smirking; Jess promptly swatted him around the head.

"Don't give me that. I've seen you with them now. I know that you really do care about each and everyone of them." Jess whispered softly. Becker chuckle, leant down and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly.

They were completely oblivious to the fact that the Core Team and the Becker's were all watching them. Boots looked over and caught Shane's eye. Another one of their silent conversations began.

He gestured to Jess and Becker, then to Mel and then nodded approvingly. (I hope your right about Jamie proposing! I agree with Mel, I like Jess.)

Boots grinned back. She gestured to Becker, then to Jess and then gave the thumbs up. (Same here. I like how she brings the old Jamie out of hiding.)

Shane gave the thumbs up back. (Me too!)

* * *

Evy, Frankie, Lottie, Harry, Mel, Richard (and their kids), Jenny, Cutter and Evan all stayed for dinner.

Mrs Becker, Mr Becker, Connor, Abby, Danny, Sarah, Matt, Emily, Stephen, Cookie, Lottie, Harry, Bella, Megan, Tommy, Jenny, Cutter, Evan, Mel, Richard, Evy, Frankie, Olivia, Victoria, Jess and himself sat around the table. It was mystery to Becker how his mother had been able to fit all 26 of them around the table. It was an even bigger mystery how the woman had fed them all. Including Emily and Mel, who both ate for two.

After dinner, his elder sisters (apart from Cookie), their husbands and kids, and Jenny, Cutter and Evan all left for their Hotels. And Jess and Becker went upstairs to bed.

Becker lay in bed wearing only his grey PJ bottoms, while reading a book. His old attic bedroom was surprisingly warm, despite snow falling heavily outside. Jess was brushing her hair, wearing baby blue PJ bottoms and a baby blue vest top. She turned and looked at Becker with a thoughtful expression.

"What is it?" Becker asked, noticing her gaze.

"What is _'the night' _your family keep going on about?" Jess asked slowly.

"Nothing." Becker replied shortly. Jess sighed, walked over and got into bed beside him.

"If it's nothing than why can't you tell me?" She asked.

"Okay…it's not nothing _exactly_. It's just in the passed and I don't want to think about it anymore." Becker said slowly.

"Becker…I've seen the way your family look at you. They're really worried about you. I'm sorry, but I just want to know what happened that has got them and _you _so worked up." Jess said seriously. Becker sighed and looked into her icy blue eyes. He smiled softly. This was the woman he wanted to marry, she had a right to know everything.

"Okay…I'll tell you." Becker said in defeat after a moment of silence.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Next Chapter is going to explain a lot! Thanks for Reading and please review this chapter! By the way, I've been curious to know who is everyone's favourite sibling? (Not allowed to choose Becker!) I'd love to know!**


	6. Explanation

**Author's Note: And now for the Explanation! Please don't hate me for the Cliff-hanger, I hadn't realised I actually did it. Well two chapters in one day! I am on a roll! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 6 – Explanations:**

Becker took in a deep breath and hollered. He pulled Jess into a cuddle, wrapping his arms around her and holding her closely. Jess leant into his chest and waited for him to begin.

"Do you know what happened on the 27th of December 2009?" Becker asked slowly.

"Yeah, I read about it. It was the fourth rescue mission." Jess replied calmly.

"And you know what happened?" Becker asked.

"Yeah. Sarah was killed." Jess answered sadly.

"Not just Sarah. I saw all my men, ripped to pieces by Future Predators. They didn't stand a chance. Sarah was only one death that day. 18 of my soldiers will also killed." Becker told her sadly. "I quit that day. As soon as I got back to the ARC, I told Lester I couldn't do it anymore and then I walked out…" Jess listened intently as her boyfriend than began his story.

* * *

_Becker got into his truck and drove right out of the ARC. Tears stinged the edged of his eyes, his clothes were torn slightly, he had a nasty cut lip and blood was still on his hands, though it wasn't his blood. He just wanted to get out of there. He had to get far away from the ARC. To be honest; he wasn't sure where he was going. But he just couldn't be here._

_Becker didn't know how long he drove for, he wasn't really paying attention. He drove into the country. Soon he pulled into a car park in the small market town of Romsey. His home. He pulled on his army jacket and got out of the truck._

_Becker walked for who knows how long. It was late evening. Stars shone in the sky and the moon hung in the sky. Snow lightly covered the ground. Becker sat down on a bench and just sat there. He didn't know what he was waiting for or whether he was waiting at all. Images of his men and Sarah kept flashing before his minds eye. Becker closed his eyes but that only made them more vivid._

"_James?" said an elderly man's voice. Becker opened his eyes and found himself staring right back into a pair of hazel eyes. An elderly man, wearing a tweed jacket, a pair of trousers, big old tatty army boots and a farmer's cap, stood before him._

"_Granddad." Becker choked out._

"_What happened to ya, lad?" Becker's Grandfather asked._

"_Something bad." Becker replied hoarsely. His Grandfather looked at Becker; he was on the very verge of tears but seemed to be suppressing them. His Grandfather sighed and shook his head sadly._

"_C'mon lad, let's take you home." His Grandfather said, pulling Becker to his feet and leading him away. _

_The two of them walked for a while until they came to an old slightly run down truck. Becker managed a small smile. It was old Betty, his Grandfather's truck. There was a sense of reassurance about it. His Grandfather at the age of 77 would be seen driving around it in all the time._

_His Grandfather drove him back to the Becker House, right outside of Romsey. When they arrived, Becker and his Grandfather walked around the house, went through the backdoor and into kitchen._

"_Miranda!" called his Grandfather._

"_Hello Granddad, have you got time for a cuppa?" Mrs Becker called from the living room._

"_Not right now. You might wanna come in here, love." His Grandfather said darkly._

"_What do on earth do you-…" Mrs Becker was saying as she entered the kitchen closely followed by a 15 year old Boots. She trialled off when she saw the state Becker was in._

"_Jamie!" exclaimed Boots, she lacked the piercings, but her hair was died black._

"_James! What happened to you, darling?" Mrs Becker said, pulling Becker away from his Grandfather and sitting him down. She began examining his cut lip._

"_Edward, get down here now!" She cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Becker just kept staring at the floor, willing the tears not to fall. Boots sat down and tentatively reached over the table. She carefully grasped Becker's hand. He looked up at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. _

"_Oh good heavens." He heard his father say._

"_Jamie!" exclaimed 16year old Shane._

"_I found him in the City centre. He looked like he'd seen a Ghost. And I reckon I know what happened to him." His Grandfather said to his mother._

"_Well what?" Mrs Becker demanded._

"_He's lost people." His Grandfather said darkly. Finally tears from Becker's eyes. He looked down at the floor to hide his face as best he could. His family stared at him, with an expression mixed with sadness and concern._

* * *

"So that's it? You turned up in tears the day Sarah and those soldiers were killed?" Jess asked slowly. Becker shook his head, there was more than that. He took in another breath and Jess waited patiently.

"No matter what happens with my family, I'll never deny that they are always there for you when you need it. They were there for me over the course of the next month. I was a mess and they helped me as best as they could. I stayed here." Becker explained.

"But something odd started happening. A couple of weeks after I turned up in tears; people started to go missing. People I knew and grew up with. Pretty soon; bodies were found. Torn to pieces. People said it was the Beast of Romsey, an old local myth. But I knew better. For me; it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on." Becker continued.

"_Another body has been found." said Becker's Grandfather as he entered the kitchen that morning holding a newspaper. It was January 1__st__ 2010. A new year. But it seemed that the year before was now chasing Becker. He looked at the front page, a picture of what was suspected to be the Beast of Romsey._

"_That's the sixth person they've found. That's it; no one's going into the woods and we're not leaving here at night." Mrs Becker said sternly. 12year old Rocky entered the kitchen, closely followed by Cookie and Lottie. Though Lottie was married, she had come down to see the family and had decided to stay for a few days. She was pregnant, but only by a few weeks._

"_I just got off the phone from Evy. She and Mel are coming down today. They're worried and wanted to see everyone. Evy's not bringing the girls." Cookie told them._

"_That's fair enough, especially with this monster running around." Mr Becker said from behind the paper. Becker was mixing his cereal around his bowl, deep in thought._

_Why hadn't the ARC done something? Thinking about it; why didn't the ARC do something about the Stegosaurus in the House of Commons? Yeah, everyone was saying that was a practical joke, but he knew better._

"_What's troubling ya, lad?" asked his Grandfather, bringing him out of his thoughts. Becker looked up at him and sighed. He may not work for the ARC anymore, but he still couldn't tell them._

"_Nothing. Excuse me." Becker said, standing up and walking out of the kitchen. Everyone watched him leave with concerned expressions._

"_Something is defiantly off about him." Lottie said darkly._

* * *

_Becker went upstairs into his old attic bedroom. He flipped open his mobile and dialled a number._

_-"James Lester speaking."_

"_Lester, it's me Becker. What's going on with the ARC?" Becker asked coolly._

_-"You quit. I'm not legally allowed to tell you anymore." Lester replied from the other end of the phone._

"_Lester, I'm serious. I know something isn't right; the Stegosaurus in the House of Commons, why didn't you do anything about it? I watched the army go in and kill it. Tell me what's going on." Becker said firmly._

_-"You quit and walk out and I don't hear from you in three weeks. And now you're demanding to know what's going on with the ARC even though I'm not legally allowed to tell you anything anymore!" Lester stated incredulously._

"_Lester…please…" Becker sighed sadly._

_-"Fine, as it's you." Lester said in defeat. "The ARC has been put under investigation following the death of Doctor Page. They'll probably give you a call to set a date to question you. But we can't do anything, believe me I've tried." Lester told him._

"_Right, thanks Lester, I knew something was wrong. And I'm sorry that I just left. But I just had to get away from it all." Becker said slowly._

_-"I know. Good bye, Captain. I hope you change your mind." Lester replied calmly._

"_Good bye Lester." Becker said before pressing the END CALL button. _

_He put his phone in his pocket, sighing. He began to pace up and down his bedroom, thinking hard. Obviously the 'so-called' Beast of Romsey was actually a creature. The ARC had been put under investigation and was currently closed down. That meant; they couldn't do anything about it. That meant; more people would die. Then…he'd have to do something about it._

* * *

_Becker re-entered the Kitchen, looking thoughtful. He picked the paper from his father's hands and tore the front page away. His family watched him, looking confused. Becker flattened the front page and looked at the rough sketch of the Beast of Romsey. This had been the only sighting of the creature. It had been so brief that the person who had seen the creature, only saw that it stood like a Gorilla. He folded the front page up and put it in his pocket. He turned and found all of his family was looking at him with very confused expressions._

"_What?" Becker asked innocently._

"_You okay, kiddo?" his Grandfather asked slowly._

"_Fine. I'm going out; I'll be back before dark." Becker replied shortly. With that said; he pulled on his jacket and left. His family stared after him, deeply confused with his odd behaviour._

_Becker went the News Agents and got every paper for the last week. He then went to the police station. Using his Government Access badge, he got all the information on the bodies that had been found. Then he headed home._

_When Becker got back, he made himself a cup of tea and then went upstairs to his bedroom, where he locked himself inside. And so began his search to try and figure out how creature was killing people._

_He tapped up head-shots of the six victims that had been killed, with their names scribbled at the bottom of the pictures. He tapped up the rough sketch of the supposed creature. He then cut out all the articles on the Beast of Romsey and tapped them up on his wall. He read through all the details of how each of the victims was found._

_Becker got out his laptop and started searching through all the creatures and dinosaurs that were known by the ARC. He was glad he had the ARC data-base linked up to his laptop. There were plenty of matches in the rough sketch of the creature, but none of the creatures would have been able to do the sort of damage that Beast of Romsey had done to its victims._

_Becker then Googled the myth of the Beast of Romsey. This wasn't the first time people had gone missing and been found ripped to pieces. He found out that it happened twice the previous century. So Becker supposed that the anomaly the creature had come from was a re-occurring anomaly._

_So over the course of the next few days, Becker tried to figure out what this creature was. But nothing seemed to fit its identity. Much to his frustration another body had been found. Evy and Mel had also arrived. They had decided to stay as Becker was now acting odder than before, so this was worrying his family even more._

_Becker ran his figures through his hair as he paced up and down his bedroom. It was 10Pm. He'd skipped dinner. Becker was frustrated; he was getting no where with this Beast of Romsey. He'd been able to pinpoint specific traits to the creature._

_It had the stance of a Gorilla._

_It was a predator._

_It was dangerous._

_It was fast._

_Becker stopped and looked at the rough sketch of the beast. The answer was right in front of him, he was so close, and he knew it. So why couldn't he figure it out? Then something clicked. Becker pulled out a pencil and started filling in the gaps of rough sketch. He rubbed out the eyes of the creature, and then gave it claws. He figured it out._

"_It's a Future Predator." Becker said breathlessly. Images of his soldiers being torn apart flashed before his eyes. Memories of every time he'd faced a Future Predator filled his mind. He let out a shaky breath. _

_Suddenly Becker turned around and briskly walked across the room. He pulled a shoe box out from under his bed. He opened it and inside was a G18 machine pistol and a silencer. He put the box on top of his bed. _

_Becker walked briskly over to his wardrobe where his old ARC army jacket was still inside. He pulled on a black T-shirt, a pair of grey jeans, his army jacket and then his boots. He put the G18 in his back pocket and the silencer inside his jacket pocket. Becker tiptoed downstairs, all was dark. He went to the backdoor and left, closing it silently behind him._

_Becker walked for sometime into the woods. All was quiet, deadly quiet. Becker made sure not to make any noise. He had his G18 drawn out and the silencer was attached. The snow had melted and left a muddy wet landscape. _

_Becker stopped by a stream and looked around. It was time. It was very possible that he could die. But he had to take this thing out before it killed anyone else. Common sense would have had him call Lester and get back up. But instinct won the battle. He didn't want that thing in his home, near his family. He'd take it out himself._

_Becker detached the silencer aimed his gun into the air and fired. A loud bang echoed all around the woods. Quick as a flash Becker re-attached the silencer. He then raised the gun and span slowly around. His eyes and ears strained against the eerie silence._

_Becker was suddenly thrown to the ground, his gun flew out of his hands. A Future Predator was on top of him. It swung down, Becker raised his forearm in defence and its claws ripped his jacket and cut into his skin. He hissed in pain, but now was not the time to think about it. He kicked the Future Predator, making it jump back. It went to jump on him again, but rolled away. He got to his feet and ran, pulling off his jacket as he went._

_The Predator was on his tail. Becker hid behind a tree, just wanting his heart beat to slow down. The Future Predator sniffed around, looking for him. His jeans, shirt and arms were covered in mud and blood now seeped from the wound on his forearm._

_Becker made a break for it, he jumped down into a ditch, sliding on the mud slightly. He heard the Future Predator wheal around as new sounds came to it's attention. All went quiet. Becker peered out from the ditch, the Predator was gone. He could see his G18 lying on the ground._

_Tentatively Becker climbed out from his hiding place. Something was odd. Future Predators didn't just give up on their prey. His eyes darted from left to right. Nothing. Becker walked over to his gun and went to pick it up. But he was caught off guard. The Future Predator appeared again, slamming him into a tree. It swung its claws furiously; Becker raised his forearms again, protecting his face and chest. _

_It jumped back and growled at him. Becker panted in exhaustion. He was pressed up against the tree with no way of escape. This was defiantly the end. The Predator just growled at him, staying in its preparing to pounce stance. Becker narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why didn't it just finish him?_

_Then he realised. For Future Predators, hunting wasn't a need. They could kill and eat whenever they liked. It was easy for them. They were the most dangerous creature in the future. Hunting was a sick game for the Predators. It was their way of having fun. They wanted their prey to run. They wanted their prey to try to fight back. So he had two choices. Try and fight back, but eventually die. Or stay put until it gets bored and kills him anyway. _

_Becker was suddenly struck with realization. He'd gotten out of tighter scratches. He faced a PACK of Future Predators and lived. And he'd come too far to be killed in the woods he grew up in. He wasn't going to let this glorified wingless bat kill him._

_Becker dove to the right, rolled and grabbed a large broken tree branch. The Future Predator pounced at him. The branch went straight through the Future Predator's stomach. The Predator choked and slumped to the ground, dead. Becker sighed and fell to the ground himself, sitting beside the dead body of the Future Predator, catching his breath._

_Slowly Becker got back onto his feet. He limped over to his jacket, he'd sprained his ankle. He pulled it on over his cut arms and then he picked up his G18. He detached the silencer and put it back into his pocket. He tucked his gun into the back of his trousers. He then played out a lighter and set alight the Future Predator. He stood and watched as the Future Predator's lifeless body burnt away. He couldn't let anyone find the body or they're would be a lot of questions, which he didn't want to answer._

_With that done; he left, walking back out of the forest._

* * *

_Becker arrived back home. He came through the front door and quietly locked it behind him. He winced as he shrugged off his jacket. He put his gun and silencer on the table. He turned on the hot water and scrubbed off the blood. The lights suddenly flicked on, Becker jumped and looked up. Mrs Becker stood there, staring at Becker's arms with wide eyes._

"_Bloody hell, Mam. You made me jump!" Becker sighed, turning back to the water and rinsing his arms again, the water turning pink from the blood._

"_What-what happened?" She stuttered slowly._

"_Nothing." Becker said shortly._

"_EDWARD!" Mrs Becker yelled, making Becker jump again._

"_What the hell, Mam?" Becker exclaimed, looking at his mother in shock. Mrs Becker's yell hadn't just woken Mr Becker up. It had woken everyone else up. So much to Becker's dismay, his siblings entered the kitchen along with their father, who was holding a baseball bat._

"_What happened to you?" Cookie cried. 14year old Kyle and Jake exchanged frightened looks. Rocky was gripping Shane's arm. 13year old Luke was looking at Becker with concern. Evy, Mel, Cookie and Lottie were staring at Becker with worried looks. Boots had her arms crossed and her eyes moving from Becker to his gun. Mr Becker just looked shocked._

"_You're hurt." Mr Becker stated walking over and trying to take Becker's forearm. But Becker wrenched it away from him. He was a doctor and he'd know what he was seeing._

"_I'm fine. It's nothing; I just fell into a thorn bush. Just go back to bed." Becker lied, pretty unconvincingly as well. Mr Becker looked at Becker sheepishly._

"_You're hurt, James. Let me look." Mr Becker said, trying to look again but this time Becker took a step away from his father._

"_I'm fine." Becker said through gritted teeth. But this was a downright lie. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally. _

_Rescuing Abby's brother. -Future Predators surrounding them. -He running out, firing his pistol into the air. -Future Predators following him. -Claws. -Pain. -Getting away. -Back through the anomaly. -Helen. -Christine Johnson being dragged away by a Future Predator. -The plan. -Danny. -Abby. -Connor. -Rescue Mission One. -Future Predators. -Death. -Getting away. -Rescue Mission Two. -Future Predators. -Pain. -Claws. -Death. -Getting away. -Rescue Mission Three. -Predators. -Death. -Getting away. -Rescue Mission Four. -Dozens upon dozens of Future Predators. -Predators surrounding them. -His men being torn to pieces. -Sarah being tackled to the ground. -Sarah dead. -Getting away. -Facing Lester. -Quitting the ARC. -Getting far away. -Driving. -Home. -Granddad. -Family. -People going missing. -Bodies found. -Beast of Romsey. -Future Predator. -Claws. -Teeth. -Pain. -Future Predator dead._

_All the memories were chasing each other around their head. All the things he could do to prevent things. More memories started joining them. Cutter and Jenny being among them. All the misery, guilt and frustration was building up inside of him and one wrong word from his family could set him off._

"_Why won't you tell us what happened, Jamie?" asked Boots curiously._

"_Because I can't." Becker whispered, shaking with all the suppressed emotions he was holding in. He was pretty sure if he was able to get to his bedroom, he'd break down crying. Or maybe just punch the wall._

"_James, something is really upsetting you and you need to tell us. Because we're your family. And as your family we need to know what has happened to you." Mel said softly. And that was enough to blow the lid off the bottle._

"_I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW!" Becker yelled, making everyone flinched and take a step back. He leaned against the wall, all his muscles aching. He just wanted to lay down and sleep._

"_I don't want you to think badly of me. I messed up big time. People left, people went missing and people died all because of me. People got hurt because of me. And I ran away. I just quit and I walked away because I wasn't cut out for it. I was coward." Becker said in a quieter voice, tears threatening fall._

"_And I don't want you to know what has happened to me over the last year. Because I don't want you to be ashamed of me." He added sadly. "So please, don't ask me any questions. Because I __**can't **__tell you." _

_Becker's family stared at him in shock and worry. Boots walked across the room, pulled open a draw and pulled out a roll of bandages. She walked over and started to bandage up his arms. Becker stared at her, shocked by her actions._

"_We'd never be ashamed of you." Boots said sadly after she finished._

* * *

"And that's what happened. An anomaly opened and let a Future Predator loose. I took care of it. But I was such a mess emotionally, I ended up having a breakdown in front of my family when they tried to get too close. From that day on; I just didn't want them to see me like that again." Becker finished his story.

Jess stared at him sadly. She then leant up and pressed her lips softly against his. Every time she kissed him it felt like a whole new breath of fresh air. She pulled away, smiled softly and began stroking his hair.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry you had to go through that." Jess whispered.

"It's over now. I'm okay." Becker said smiling at her. They leant and kissed each other again. This was why he wanted to marry Jess. She didn't judge him or get angry him. She understood. She was the only one who ever really understood him.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's what happened! But don't worry ladies and gentlemen, there is still so much to come! And we still have to meet Granddad Becker! I can't wait!**


	7. Granddad

**Author's Note: WE MEET GRANDAD! I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to finish this Chapter. But I've done it now, enjoy! Oh and so far the most liked Sibling is Boots! Please keep telling me in your Reviews who you like the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 7 – Granddad:**

The following few days went by actually quite well. He got to spend time with his nieces and nephew, he had made up with Boots completely, his Father and he were on good terms and best of all; no one had brought out _'the Night; _since Becker had told Jess all about it.

But one problem still remained for Becker. Every time he had tried to ask Jess to marry him, something had always interrupted or gotten in the way. He was starting to think his siblings and the core team had joined forces to do this to him on purpose. Becker had laid low for a couple of days, but now he was planning on making his move.

**Friday 20****th**** of December 2013**

It was mid-afternoon. Becker and Jess were taking a walk along side the riverbank. Becker held Jess's hand softly in his own. They were both wearing jackets as snow still lightly covered the ground.

"Jess…" Becker began slowly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jess asked brightly.

"You know I love you, right?" He said tentatively.

"Of course I do. I love you too." She replied, smiling brilliantly.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." Becker said, rummaging in his pocket.

"What is it?" Jess asked.

"Jessica, will you-…" Becker started, but just then an old rundown farmer's truck pulled up beside them. Becker quickly tucked the ring box back in his pocket. He turned around and his jaw dropped. An old man wearing a tweed jacket, patched trousers and farmer's cap got out of the drivers seat.

"Granddad? What are you doing here?" Becker asked in shock.

"Well it's good to see you too, Hilary." His Grandfather said happily.

"It's James or Jamie! You're choice!" Becker growled through gritted teeth.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to ya friend, lad?" asked his Grandfather, turning to look at Jess with a friendly smile which wasn't unlike Becker's smile.

Jess, this is my Grandfather, I've told you about him. Granddad, this is my girlfriend; Jess." Becker introduced them.

"Bloody hell, looks like I was right and the others were wrong! I knew she was real but they just didn't believe. I knew you'd find a catch someday sonny boy." said his Grandfather as he patted Becker on the back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Becker." Jess said shaking his Grandfather's hand.

"Please, Mr Becker is my son. Names Granddad to all." The elderly man said happily. Jess laughed and even Becker couldn't help but smile. He'd missed his Grandfather a lot. Becker had been told by his Mother that his Grandfather had planned a Holiday over Christmas up in Wales.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were up in Wales." Becker said curiously as they squeezed into Old Betty.

"I got up there, spent a night in the Hotel and the next morning I realised that Christmas just aint Christmas without my family." Granddad replied with a grin.

"You're 75 years old, Granddad. I would have come and got you if you wanted to spend Christmas with the rest of us. Anyway; I thought you'd gone up in a couch, not this old rust bucket." Becker said sternly.

"Get that pole out of your arse, Jamie. I'm perfectly capable of driving up and down the country. And I'll have you know that Old Betty can make any journey. What happened to that adventurous Grandson of mine, eh?" Granddad said cheerfully. Jess laughed but Becker looked at him seriously.

"He grew up." Becker said darkly.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Granddad retorted. Becker smiled fondly at his Grandfather, always the optimist.

When they arrived back; they entered through the front door. Everyone was in the living room, listening to Kyle and Jake tell one of their infamous funny stories. Becker rolled his eyes because the stories were never funny.

"Hey guys; look who we hitched a ride from." Becker said loudly.

"Granddad!" Boots cried, jumping to her feet.

"Hello Stephanie! How are my army boots?" asked Granddad.

"On my feet as always!" Boots said smugly.

"That's my girl!" Granddad said as they hugged. The rest of the family took their turns hugging Granddad. Mrs Becker made him a cup of tea while Becker introduced him to his other friends.

"So tell me about yourselves; Jessica." Granddad said, putting little Megan on his lap.

"Well there's nothing much to tell; I went to Uni when I was 15. I did a Masters in It. Then I got a job at where Becker works. That's where we met." Jess said brightly. Becker's family looked amazed by the fact that Jess had gone to University at 15 years old.

"You're a soldier?" Mr Becker bitterly, but Granddad just laughed.

"Are you ever gonna let that go, Ed? Now tell me my dear, what do you do?" Granddad said cheerfully.

"I'm a Field Co-Ordinator." Jess told him.

"A Field Co-What?" Kyle said dumbly.

"A Field _Co-Ordinator_, I'm basically the eyes and ears of our little unit." Jess explained simply.

"Jessica is the brains of the operation." Becker said smugly. Jess went to whack him on the chest, blushing furiously. But he caught her hand, pulled her onto his lap and then kissed her hand softly. Jess blushed again, but smiled and stroked his hair fondly.

"You never did tell us how you two got together." Cookie said smiling; the other girls of the family suddenly looked very interested. Apart from Boots, who looked bored along with Richard, Harry, Frankie, Shane, Luke, Kyle and Jake. Jess and Becker exchanged looks.

Trust was; they had gotten together after Becker had broken his number one rule and gone through an anomaly, despite everyone else warning him not too and the Minister threatening to sack him if he did, to save Jess from death. But they couldn't exactly tell his family that, could they? Catching each other's eyes, they decided to wing it.

"Well, see, Becker…" Jess began looking slightly nervous.

"I was out on a stakeout." Becker finished quickly. Jess looked at him but he just rubbed her lower back and grinned. The Core Team also looked confused at him.

"And Jess crashed it with Chinese. Technically the first time we ever had dinner together. Well then, the bad guy showed up and I went in." Becker explained cheerfully, Jess caught his eye and realised where he was going with this. His family wouldn't find _this _story out of the ordinary.

"But it was a trap, there was a bomb and Becker was put into a situation where he couldn't disarm it." Jess continued smiling brilliantly. Boots and the boys suddenly got very interested, his mother, Rocky and his elder sisters all looked horrified, Mr Becker was pretending not to care but you could see he looked shocked, and Granddad just smiled.

"So Jess, disarmed the bomb and saved my life. I brought her chocolate, we went for a walk and then we got together." Becker concluded cheerfully.

Of course none of this was a lie. Jess had disarmed a bomb, but that was years ago when they still thought Patrick was really called Ethan. Becker had brought her chocolate, many times. And after Becker had saved Jess from the anomaly they had gone on a walk and gotten together.

"How…_romantic_?" Evy said awkwardly, the statement sounding more like a question. Everyone laughed.

"What are your parents like, Jessica?" Mrs Becker asked suddenly.

Colour drained from Becker's face and his eyes went wide. He noticed Lottie, Evy and Mel all giving him a very sympathetic look. Cookie, Shane, Boots, Luke, Rocky, Kyle and Jake all winced and grimaced. Granddad shook his head, chuckling and Mr Becker smirked. Harry, Richard and Frankie all looked like they were about to recall nightmares.

This was how Mrs Becker began a conversation with someone she thought would be a potential In-law. She'd grill them into an inch of their life and if they didn't run out of the house screaming, then she'd know that they'd stick with her child for the rest of their lives. Harry, Richard and Frankie had all gone through this and lived. Cookie had a boyfriend who really did run out screaming.

"Oh, they're lovely people. They live in America, that's why Becker hasn't met them." Jess told her.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Mrs Becker asked.

"No. I'm an only child." Jess replied.

"Lucky." Muttered Shane, he was then punched by Lottie, Evy, Mel, Cookie, Boots, Kyle, Jake, Luke and Rocky.

"Do you like children?" Mrs Becker asked nonchalantly.

"Oh I love children." Jess answered.

"Do you think you'll have children?" Mrs Becker asked rather quickly.

"Mam!" Becker exclaimed, blushing furiously again.

"It's not something we've really discussed." Jess told her coolly.

"And why ever not? You said you love children and you and my son have been together for two and a half years." Mrs Becker said quickly.

"Becker and I are both still young and we have very demanding jobs. If we have kids, we'll have them when the time is right so we could devote more time to our children." Jess answered with a cheeky smirk. She was more than a match for Mrs Becker. There was a silence where Mrs Becker eyed Jess.

"Are you a Virgin, Jessica?" She asked tartly. Becker's jaw dropped and he blushed furiously. Danny choked on his drink. Abby, Emily, Sarah, Jenny, Cookie, Lottie, Evy, Mel, Boots and Rocky all went wide eyed. Connor, Matt, Danny, Cutter, Stephen, Harry, Frankie, Richard, Shane, Luke, Kyle and Jake looked shocked. Granddad and Mr Becker even shared shocked looks. Jess, however, simply smiled brightly.

"Why, are you?" She replied cheekily. Mrs Becker's jaw dropped. Becker and Granddad both laughed. Becker's sisters all grinned. Becker's brothers and brothers in-law all smirked. Mr Becker even smiled.

"Ya know, Jessica, I can see why my son likes you." Mrs Becker said smiling fondly at Jess, who beamed back. Becker leant up and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Becker sat outside on the bench; he looked out at the back garden. The snow that covered the ground, bushes and trees seemed to twinkle in the moonlight. An old Willow tree that stood by a largish pond was covered in fairy lights and tinsel. Becker smiled as memories came back to him.

"Isn't it a little cold to be sitting out here?" said a female voice from behind him. Becker looked around and saw Evy. She grinned in a typical Becker way. He grinned back.

"I'm made of steal, I am." Becker replied.

"You like this Jessica-Girl, don't you?" Evy said sitting beside him.

"Yeah, a lot. I love her." He answered with a fond smile.

"Good. I'm glad you've finally found the one person on this earth that'll ever bring out that old side of you." Evy said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Becker asked.

"Nothing, never mind." Evy replied quietly. A comfortable silence fell between them.

"I'm pregnant." Evy said finally. Becker looked to her with raised eyebrows. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I haven't told anyone us else yet. Not even Frankie. We didn't want anymore children. _He_ didn't want anymore children. I'm scared." She added softly, tears finally trickling down her face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Becker asked slowly.

"Cos, we're family and I trust you." Evy replied with a sad smile.

"C'mere." He said softly, pulling her into a hug. "It'll be okay." He whispered softly. Evy nodded and hugged him back. Together they looked out into the Garden.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Keep Reading! And Please Review!**


	8. Sibling Time

**Author's Note: A chapter 8 is now up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 8 – Sibling Time:**

**Saturday 21****st ****of December 2013**

Becker woke the following morning; Jess was snuggling into his chest. He smiled and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. He kissed her forehead and slowly edge out of bed. He pulled on his t-shirt and went downstairs. It was only 5:30Am, so he wasn't really expecting anyone downstairs. Let alone his youngest little brother.

Luke sat there, nursing a cup of hot chocolate and staring out the window with a far off expression on his face. Becker cleared his throat and Luke looked around. He smiled meekly at his elder brother.

"Hey mate, what are you doing down here?" Becker asked, sitting down beside.

"Couldn't sleep." Luke replied, shrugging. An awkward silence fell.

"So…what have you been up to?" Becker asked slowly.

"Nothing." Luke replied shortly.

"C'mon, meet me half way here, buddy, I'm trying." Becker said seriously. Luke laughed.

"I have a girlfriend, now." Luke told him with a grin.

"Wicked, have Mam and Dad met her yet?" Becker asked coolly.

"No. No one knows about her. But no one really cares about what's going on in my life." Luke said darkly.

"That's not true, Lucas. Everyone wants to know what's going on in your life." Becker said sternly.

Luke scoffed and shook his head.

"Oh really? All everyone thinks about is Evy because she's the eldest, Mel cos she's pregnant, Lottie cos she has the most kids, Cookie cos she's still single, Shane cos he dropped out of Uni, Boots cos she's going to be a Doctor, Jake and Kyle cos they're the terror twins, Rocky cos she's the youngest and _you _because of your mysterious life and girlfriend everybody loves." Luke argued.

"But no one ever remembers me! You don't exactly understand, do you? Everyone remembers Jamie Becker, the one that joined the army." He added bitterly.

"Excuse me? When I was a kid, no one ever remembered me. There was six years between me and the girls as well as six years between me and Shane. By the time Kyle and Jake were born, I was dead centre. And body ever remembered the middle kid. No even noticed me when you and Rocky were born. I was only when I went to Sandhurst that people started to take interest." Becker said smirking.

"Ya know, I reckon you should tell Mam and Dad about this girlfriend of yours. And I reckon that if you feel like no one notices you, _than_ you should make yourself known. Be who you are, not what others expect of you, and then you'll be noticed." Becker added, packing him on the shoulder.

"You're a good big brother, Jamie." Luke said smiling, Becker smiled back.

* * *

The morning went on and before they knew it; the kitchen was filled with the rest of the family, the Core Team and Jess, eating delicious pancakes. Granddad sat reading the paper while Jess fed Becker some of her pancakes, everyone sat around talking among themselves.

"Mam, Dad…" Luke began slowly.

"Yes darling?" Mrs Becker said, not looking up from the frying pan.

"I was wondering, would it be alright if my girlfriend came around for dinner sometime?" Luke asked rather tentatively.

Mrs Becker flipped the pancake a little too hard and the half-done pancake stuck to the ceiling. Granddad looked up from his paper. Mr Becker's jaw dropped. Shane, Kyle and Jake stared at Luke as if he'd uttered a terrible swearword. Cookie and Boots raised their eyebrows in unison. And Becker simply laughed.

"Girlfriend?" Mr Becker said slowly. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Her name is Hannah. I really like her and we've been going out for a couple of months now. I reckon she could be the one." Luke said timidly.

"Why did you tell us ya had a girlfriend, little brother?" Asked Kyle smirking, Luke shrugged.

"Never thought you'd care. But Jamie convinced me to tell you guys. I'd really like everyone to meet her." He replied with a small smile practically identical to Becker's.

"Well, we'd love to meet her. And sweetheart; we'd love to hear more about her and your friends." Mrs Becker said with a fond smile. Luke grinned like a Cheshire cat and looked to Becker happily, who nodded curtly back and smiled.

"Jamie, will you go upstairs and wake up Rocky?" Mr Becker asked his eldest son.

Becker nodded, stood up and left. He climbed the flights of stairs until he reached the second floor. He counted six doors until he reached his youngest siblings. He knocked on it. But there was no answer. Becker guessed she was still asleep. When he was a teenager, Rocky was such a heavy sleeper he'd have to jump on her bed to wake her up.

Becker smiled at the memory. He knocked on the door again and opened it slowly. Rocky sat on her bed with a mirror propped up in front of her and make-up surrounding her.

"Jamie, what do you want?" She barked at him. For someone so small and girlie, Rocky was defiantly as feisty as her elder sisters and mother.

"Sorry. Mam and Dad wanted me to come get you, breakfast is ready. What _are_ you doing?" Becker said awkwardly. Rocky growled at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm putting on make-up." She said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Why?" He asked as he watched her put a layer of eye shadow on.

Becker hadn't seen her since she was 13 years old. Yeah he had spoken to her over the phone and yeah he had texted her. But he hadn't actually physically seen her, apart from the photos the family sent over now and again. But he'd never noticed the difference that had happened to her.

When she was younger, she was just like Boots. She was a classic tom-boy. Didn't do make-up, didn't do skirts and didn't do dresses. But somehow over the years; she'd started to wear make-up and skirts and dresses. And yet she wore a white blouse, a pink skirt and cardigan and a pair of high heels laid next to the bed.

"Because, I have to make myself look pretty." Rocky answered annoyed by Becker's questions.

"But you already look pretty." Becker said rather confused and she was as well. All the Becker sisters were all quite beautiful. But much to his surprise, Rocky actually scoffed harshly.

"Yeah, I look pretty. But I don't look beautiful like Evy or Mel or Lottie or Cookie or even Boots! I don't look beautiful like Emily or Sarah or Jenny or Abby or Jess!" She practically yelled at him. Becker was taken aback by this to say the least. His youngest sister was insecure?

"Ya know; we all think your beautiful Roxanne. In fact; the thing that makes you beautiful, is the fact you never doubted yourself. You were comfortable in your skin. That's what makes all the others beautiful too. Because when someone is comfortable with who they are, then they are beautiful. You _are _beautiful, Rocky. Whether you see it or not." Becker said seriously. A silence followed this where Rocky just stared at Becker completely stunned. With that said; he left.

Back downstairs, everyone was still talking and laughing and eating their pancakes. Rocky suddenly entered the room. Everyone turned to look at her and their jaws dropped. She wore a pair of baggy black trousers, purple trainers and an old hoodie. She wore no make up and her hair was done up in pig tails. She grinned at everyone. And then she really did look beautiful.

"Thank you Jamie." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." Becker said softly. They grinned at each other.

* * *

That evening;

Megan ran across the Living room, tripped and nearly fell face first into Christmas tree, but Becker luckily caught her and gave her to Lottie with a sheepish smirk.

"Thanks Jamie. You're the best." She said brightly.

"I know." Becker replied dryly. He sat down on one of the sofas and Mel sat beside him, rubbing her stomach.

"I hate being pregnant." She said moodily.

"Why are you pregnant then?" Becker asked sheepishly.

"Because, it's always been my dream to be mother even when I was kid! Did you never want to fulfil any of your childhood dreams?" Mel said seriously. Lottie suddenly laughed.

"What?" asked Boots, raising her eyebrows.

"Does one remember what Jamie's childhood dream was?" Lottie asked still laughing.

"No." said Becker, Shane, Boots, Kyle, Jake, Rocky, Luke, Mel and Cookie in unison. But Evy also burst out laughing.

"I remember!" She laughed happily.

"He wanted to be a dinosaur hunter." Lottie said giggling. The Becker siblings, brothers in-law, parents and Granddad all laughed. The Core Team and Jess looked to Becker in utter amazement.

"What?" Becker said.

"Well you watched Jurassic Park once and decided that when you grew up you'd chase dinosaurs for living. How funny." Evy said grinning at Becker.

"Oh really?" Matt said trying desperately not laugh.

"Yeah, I remember that now. He said he'd shoot them, but with a teaser so that they didn't die." Cookie joined in grinning widely. The Core Team looked at Becker with amused expressions, all of them trying not laugh. _"Don't-You-Dare."_ Becker mouthed at them.

"The funny thing is, you'll never be able to fulfil you're childhood dream." Mel said smugly. With this said; Becker, Jess, Matt, Emily, Connor, Abby, Danny, Sarah, Jenny, Cutter and Stephen all roared with laughter, leaning off each other for support.

* * *

That night, Becker and Jess entered his attic bedroom.

"Only if they knew." Becker chuckled happily.

"I suppose a lot of things would be easier if they knew." Jess said quietly. Becker nodded in agreement. She turned her back on him as she looked in the wardrobe for her PJs. He put in hand in his pocket and felt the ring box inside. He walked over to her slowly.

"Jessica…" He said softly.

"Yes sweetheart." Jess said, not looking at him.

"I wanted to ask you something…" Becker said slowly.

"What is it?" Jess asked nonchalantly. Becker moved to pull the ring box out of his pocket but the door to his bedroom was kicked open and Jess and Becker were pelted with snow balls.

Danny, Connor, Stephen, Shane, Kyle and Jake were standing there, laughing their heads off. Becker turned to look at them, annoyed by a) the intrusion and b) the fact that he had been so close. He brushed the snow off his shoulder and smiled coldly (pun not intended) at them.

"Oh you're gonna get it now." Becker said, before charging out after them.

Before long; everyone was outside, laughing their heads of as they had a major snowball fight. Danny, Connor, Stephen, Shane, Kyle, Jake, Sarah and Rocky against Becker, Jess, Boots, Luke, Matt, Abby, Cookie and Granddad. They were out until 2:30Am and they came back inside, shivering. Mrs Becker made them all hot chocolates and they sat around the living room. Jake and Kyle sat either side of Becker, shivering.

"That was fun, Big Bro." Kyle said, his teeth chattering.

"Yeah it was. You're pretty fun after all." Jake agreed.

"Looks like you got that pole out of your arse then, lad?" Granddad said smirking.

Before long everyone had fallen asleep on the sofas. Mr and Mrs Becker and Granddad had gone upstairs to their bedrooms, leaving the siblings to sleep. Everything was at peace.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: A sweet Chapter, with all the Siblings bonding! Please keep reading and please review!**


	9. Protective Instincts

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I had this finish ages ago but my interner hasn't been working!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 9 – Protective Instincts:**

**Saturday 22nd****of December 2013**

Becker woke feeling exhausted and cold. He opened his eyes and shut them almost instantly as sunshine was pouring through the curtains of the living room and right onto his face. He opened his eyes again and blinked as they adjusted to the light. He peered around the room and couldn't help but smile. His siblings and the Core Team were all leaning off each other, all of them fast asleep.

Becker got up carefully, making sure not to work his younger brothers as he did so. He looked at Jess, sleeping with her head on Abby's shoulder. He smiled and pulled out the ring box. He sighed, shook his head and pocketed again. He carefully left the room, without waking anyone up.

Becker made himself a cup of coffee and just sat staring at it for awhile, thinking deeply. Only if his family knew what he did. His father would stop hassling. He'd be able to explain what _really _happened that night back in December 2009. He'd no longer have to lie to them. And best of all; they'd stop worrying about him.

Or would they? Everyday he worried about his friends; Connor, Abby, Matt, Emily, Danny, Sarah, Jenny, Cutter, Stephen and Jess. Especially Jess. Though he'd never admit it to them; they all meant a lot to him. They were like more siblings apart from Jess. Scary thought. Becker chuckled and added three sugars to his coffee.

"I can't remember you ever liking anything sweet." Said a voice. Becker glanced over his shoulder and saw his father standing there. Mr Becker walked in and sat down beside Becker.

"You've met Jess, right?" Becker said smirking.

"Yes, I have. I can see you quite like her a lot." Mr Becker said chuckling.

"I love her." Becker said softly. "I really love her. She makes me happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He confessed, for the first time to anyone but himself. Mr Becker looked at his son thoughtfully.

"So she's the one?" He asked. Becker gave a soft smile and pulled the ring box out from his pocket. Mr Becker stared at him and then at the box in shock and surprise.

"I've been trying to purpose to her." Becker said smirking again.

"_Trying?_ Let me guess; every time you make an attempt someone interrupts you." Mr Becker said, suppressing laughter.

"Yeah." Becker chuckled, tucking the box back into his pocket for the second time.

"Ya know, everyone adores her. And it's bloody obvious that she loves you too or else she would have run out the house screaming when ya Mam grilled her. I think you should just ask her." Mr Becker advised wisely. Becker looked to father sheepishly. It was easy for him to say. He had asked Mrs Becker to marry him in front of everyone at a House Party.

"I'm glad she makes you happy. It's good to see you so alive again. We really thought we'd lost you for awhile." Mr Becker said suddenly. Becker looked up at his father.

"Until I met her; I thought I was gone myself." Becker admitted quietly. This was the first time in many years that he and his Dad had met eye to eye. Becker only wished that he'd accept who he was.

* * *

The day went on relatively quietly compared to the passed week. Becker was just enjoying spending time with all his family. By the evening; Becker had fallen asleep beside Jess. Everyone was talking amidst themselves

"He must really love you." said a voice suddenly. Jess looked around and saw pretty much everyone looking at her with smiles. It had been Lottie how had spoken.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"You know what happened that night, don't you, Jessica." Granddad said suddenly.

"Yes. I do. He told me everything." Jess said quietly.

"So he tells you, but not his family." Shane said annoyed. Jess noticed how everyone in the room looked at Jess expectantly. She could tell his family were hurt by this news. Now was Jess's chance to make a point. She took in a deep breath and hollered.

"Look. Becker told me that no matter what, his family was always there for him, when he really needed them. And I believe him. But I also know you think he doesn't care about you guys enough to tell you what really happened." Jess said seriously.

"But you guys listen to me, okay? Becker quit. He quit his job but the job followed him here. In a normal situation, he would have called his Ex-Boss. He would have had people come in and do it, so he didn't get involved. But the thing that followed him here was dangerous. And his instincts kicked in. Becker wouldn't let that thing near his family. So he took it on himself and won." Jess explained to them seriously.

"He didn't tell you what really happened, because he _couldn't_, not because he wouldn't. The last few months had been hell for him. So he really couldn't get himself to tell you, cos it just hurt his heart even more." She concluded sadly.

The family stared at Jess and there was a silence. Matt, Emily, Abby, Connor, Danny, Sarah, Cutter and Jenny were making confused expressions. For a moment all was quiet.

"Whatever happened, it won't hurt him again, will it?" Boots suddenly asked. Jess looked at her and saw she had tears welling up in her eyes. Jess smiled sadly at her. She stood up and walked over to her.

"No. I won't let it happen to him again. None of us will. Because that's what family does." Jess said softly. No one had noticed Becker wake up. He was listening to his family and the Core team talk. He opened his eyes and wiped the sleep from them. He saw Jess hug Boots as she burst into tears.

* * *

Becker had managed to creep out of the living room while everyone wasn't looking. He _had_ caught Granddad's eye and they exchanged nods. He walked outside in the Garden. This was one of those moments that made him sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jess. He loved her so much. He trusted her. She made him happy.

Suddenly something caught his eye. Stephen and Cookie under the old willow tree, Stephen's hand was creeping slowly down Cookie's back. The two of them leant in and kissed. Becker suddenly felt his protectiveness instincts kick in once again. He moved quickly across the snow covered garden, grabbed Stephen by the back of shirt and pulled him away from his sister. He then pinned Stephen against the willow tree.

"What the hell, Becker!?" exclaimed Stephen.

"Jamie!" Cookie gasped.

"She's my sister, Stephen! And I know you a little two well to feel comfortable about you sticking ya tongue down her throat!" Becker yelled angrily.

"Ya got the wrong idea, Becker!" Stephen said carefully.

"Wrong idea?" Becker scoffed. "You messed with Abby's head! Ya had an affair Helen! I'm not gonna let you touch my sister!"

"What's going on?" Mrs Becker said suddenly. Becker's yelling had attracted the rest of family and the Core Team. They were standing outside, looking from Becker, to Stephen, to Cookie with bemused expressions. Becker stepped away from Stephen.

"You're lucky you're my friend, Stephen. But you touch my sister again and I'll rip your head off." Becker hissed at him.

"Jamie! You've got no right to choose who I get involved with! It's _my_ life!" Cookie yelled, pulling Becker around so she faced him.

"I'm sorry I feel a little uncomfortable with you snogging one of my friends, Charlotte. Just because you can't find a decent enough boyfriend, doesn't mean you should start on my friends!" Becker shouted back angrily. Cookie slapped Becker hard around the face.

"Don't you dare, James! This is none of your business!" Cookie whispered threateningly. She stormed away back to house, without shooting Becker a backwards glance. Everyone was still looking confused. Stephen was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Becker, I promise you, I wasn't planning on hurting her. I really like her." Stephen said steadily.

"Don't…" Becker interrupted him. "Just don't talk to me right now, Stephen." He said quietly. Becker turned and left. He ignored the looks he got from his elder sisters, younger siblings, parents, friends and Grandfather and walked straight into the house. He went straight upstairs to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed, he groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

"Oh well done. That was your best work _ever_!" came a familiar female sarcastic voice. Becker removed the pillow and saw Abby standing there with her arms crossed and looking sheepishly at him.

"Please don't lecture me, Abigail. I'm sure my mother will come up in a minute." Becker said dryly.

"What was that all about, Becker?" Abby asked seriously, sitting down on the end of his bed.

"He was kissing my sister, Abby." Becker said, sitting up.

"_So?" _Abby said smirking.

"_So? _He was _kissing_ my sister! That's just, not right." Becker said exasperatedly. Much to his annoyance, Abby started laughing. He glared at her and watched her continue roaring with laughter. "What so funny?" Becker asked finally.

"_You!_ You're an over-protective brother! Stephen has grown up, Becker! I think he genuinely just likes Cookie, a lot. And I think the problem is, you don't want your sister to get hurt. You're the same with me, Sarah, Emily and even Jenny. It's a natural instinct to protect what you care about." Abby said grinning happily.

"Shut up." Becker said warily.

"Don't worry, as I said; it's natural. Everyone else has it too. It's what families do." Abby said cheerfully.

"Goodnight, Becker." Abby sighed, kissing him on the cheek and leaving. Becker shook his head and fell back into bed. Why was it that the human mind was just a scary thing? Becker sighed just as Jess entered.

"Abby talked to you, didn't she?" Jess said smirking.

"Yeah. I'll apologies in the morning. But I'm still not comfortable with it, though." Becker said dryly. Jess laughed and curled up at his side. He pressed his lips against her forehead.

Well nothing else could go wrong, surely?

* * *

**##The ARC##**

Lester sat in his office, finishing up his reports. He looked out into the Hub and saw the standby team. They sat around lazily, complaining about having to work over the Christmas Holidays. He frowned deeply. Though he was never, _ever_, going to admit it; he already missed the Core Team. And it had only been 5 days, how low could he get?

The anomaly alert sprung to life. He watched as the standby team, _pathetically_, jump into action. They weren't as smooth as the Core Team. It just made him frown deeper. They were just huddled around the ADD. Deciding to go investigate; he stood up and went outside his office.

"Why aren't you moving?" demanded Lester sardonically.

"The anomaly, sir." said Lt Williams.

"What about it?" Lester said dryly. He pointed to the screen, showing the location of the anomaly. "Well better get moving then. Long drive ahead of you and all that." Lester said smirking. The standby team headed off chaotically in different directions. Lester shook his head and looked at the screen in front of him.

**Anomaly Located: Hampshire, Romsey.**

* * *

**##Romsey Forest##**

The anomaly sat in the quiet snowy forest. There was no sound what so ever. The anomaly started to flicker as something started to come through it. A creature stepped through, sniffing the air. It made a clicking sound and growled menacingly.

The Future Predator could sense that another Future Predator had been killed here. He growled and disappeared into the tree tops.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR LEAVING YET ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER! The next chapter will be up soon, I hope.**


	10. How much worse can it get?

**Author's Note: This Chapter is kinda short. But I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 10 – How much worse could it get?:**

**Saturday 23rd****of December 2013**

When Becker woke the following morning, he apologised to Cookie and Stephen but made it perfectly clear that he really didn't want to talk to them about it. He then spent most of the day in his bedroom. Until Shane and Boots suddenly decided to pay him a visit.

They entered his room without even knocking and shut the door behind them. They then turned to face Becker with their arms crossed and looking at him with sheepish expressions. Becker sat on his bed reading a book and looked up at them with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you two doing in my room?" Becker asked dryly.

"We know." Boots said darkly. Becker felt his heart jump into his throat. They knew about the ARC? He put the book down and stood up quickly. He looked from Boots to Shane with a wide eyed expression.

"What?" Becker asked.

"We know that you're going to propose to Jess." Shane said. Becker felt himself calm for a brief moment before getting worried again. How did they know that?

"Did Dad tell anyone else?" Becker said angrily.

"Dad? No, he didn't tell us anything. When we were in your room the other day, we found the ring box." Boots replied, confused. Becker sighed and then glared at them.

"Keep out of it." He told them firmly.

"Why haven't you proposed yet?" demanded Boots, ignoring her older brother completely.

"Probably because whenever I try to, I'm interrupted by annoying siblings." Becker said airily, looking pointedly at them. At that moment; Rocky and Luke entered the room.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Luke asked, jumping onto Becker's bed.

"Noth-…" Becker began but he was kindly cut off by Shane.

"Jamie's going to propose to Jess!" He said excitedly. Rocky squealed and Luke looked shocked. Becker's jaw dropped into a perfect '0' and he stared at Shane in disbelief.

"Shane!" He exclaimed.

"Really? That's amazing! I like Jess, she's wicked." Rocky said happily. Mel, Richard, Emily, Matt, Lottie and Jenny (holding Evan) all entered the room, talking happily.

"Guys, guess what! Jamie's going to propose to Jess!" Rocky announced happily. Becker looked as if he'd been slapped around the face with an cold fish.

"Brilliant!" Lottie cried.

"Congrats Mate." Matt said grinning.

"This is amazing news!" Emily said excitedly.

"Congratulations Becker." Jenny said softly.

"How guys what's going on?" asked Cutter as he entered with Abby, Kyle, Jake, Danny, Harry, Stephen and Connor.

"Becker's going to propose, the sly dog!" Richard said grinning. Abby, Evy and Sarah simultaneously squealed with delight. Connor, Danny, Stephen, Harry and the twins all cheered happily. Cutter clapped him on the back. Becker just stood frozen to the spot, in shock.

"What are you all doing in here?" Mrs Becker asked as she stood by the doorway with Granddad, Mr Becker, Sarah, Evy, Frankie and Cookie. And before Becker would stop them; Kyle and Jake spoke.

"Jamie is gonna marry Jess!" They shouted at the top of their voices. Becker quickly clamped his hands over their mouths, keeping them in a head lock. The room erupted with chatter.

"Oh that's amazing darling." Mrs Becker said happily.

"I knew it!" Granddad laughed.

"Congratulations Becker!" Sarah said happily. Finally Becker had enough.

"Shut up!" He yelled loudly. Everyone fell silent.

"I haven't even proposed to her yet! This is just great." Becker sighed shaking his head.

"Hey what's going on?" came a voice form the door. Everyone swivelled around and saw Jess standing there, looking bemused. Becker dropped his younger brothers and smiled innocently.

"Nothing." Becker said quickly before anyone could go and propose for him.

"_Right_." Jess said airily.

"If you're trying to find your presents, it's not gonna happen. I hid them in the best places." She added smirking.

"Hehe, you got us babe. Everyone out." Becker said grinning at him. He shooed everyone out, hissing a death warning in Boot's and Shane's ear and then finally made an excuse to go to have a shower.

* * *

Becker just let the shower run and sat leaning against the door. He had his head in his hands and chuckling silently. He had no idea why he was laughing at this. But at the same time he did. This was actually quite funny. He looked up and leant his head against the door, smiling happily. Now everyone knew but Jess. His smile faded and pulled out the ring box from his pocket.

What if she said no, now? Before he could hide the mortifying prospect of getting rejected, but now he'd have to face everyone else. What if they just weren't ready to be married? What if something happened to him? What if something happened to her? But could he really risk not marrying her when his life was on the line?

Everyday was something precious, time was everything, why waste it? Especially when he already had the most amazing woman in the world, Jessica Parker, as his girlfriend.

* * *

It was the middle of the night.

The Future Predator wandered through the empty streets of Romsey. All was quiet. Heartbeats, sounds and voices echoed around from the surrounding houses. So many sounds that it was chaotic. It jumped onto the roof and looked out on horizon. That's when it saw sounds set apart from the sounds of town.

They were coming from a large house, just outside the town and near the forest.

The Becker House.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is short but the next couple/few are going to be exciting, I promise you! I'll update soon!**


	11. We Are The Experts

**Author's Note: Sorry Everyone! My Internet has been rubbish this last few days. I really hope that things are back on track now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Keep Reading and Keep Reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 11 – We Are The Experts:**

**Tuesday 24th****of December 2013 – Christmas Eve**

Becker was woken on Christmas Eve by a scream from downstairs. He noticed that Jess was not beside him. He rolled out of bed and pulled the shoe box out from under his bed. He pulled out his G18 and pulled on a T-shirt.

Becker crept quietly downstairs, his G18 in his hands. He hid behind the door of the Living room. He let out a shaky breath, preparing himself for the possibly horrid sight that would be before him. He opened the door and launched himself in the room.

Matt, Emily, Connor, Abby, Danny, Sarah, Stephen, Cookie, Mr Becker, Mrs Becker, Granddad, Lottie, Harry, Mel, Richard, Evy, all the kids, Boots, Shane, Kyle and Jake, Rocky, Luke, Jenny, Cutter and Jess all looked from the sofas, grinning like idiots. All of them, unharmed.

"What's that for?" Shane asked narrowing his eyes at the gun. Becker sighed and lowered his pistol.

"Who screamed?" Becker asked tiresomely

"Me." Jenny said, raising her hand.

"Why?" Becker asked.

"Because, Evan said his first word." She replied slowly. Becker raised his eyebrows.

"Well thank you for waking me up." Becker said as he put down the G18 onto the table.

"Evan, do you want to tell Uncle Becker what you said?" Jenny said to her son.

"Poopy." Evan said in a high-pitched baby voice. Jenny squealed happily again and Cutter grinned like a Cheshire cat. But Becker looked at Evan with an sheepishly expression for a moment before looking up at Jenny and Cutter.

"You must be so proud." Becker said dryly.

"It's about time you got up. It's 11Am! When did you start sleeping in?" Lottie said smirking.

"Never. It's you lot, driving me to it." Becker replied, rolling his shoulders and causing the muscles in his shoulders, neck and back to all click. He then tried to flatten his messy bed hair. Mrs Becker suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Becker asked, preparing himself to get mortified.

"When you were little, on Christmas Eve you'd sleep in until 11 or 12, so that you could get up earlier on Christmas Morning." Mrs Becker explained smiling at her eldest son.

"I remember that!" Evy laughed.

"Oh yeah. It was stupid logic considering I get up at early anyway, even back then." Becker said thoughtfully.

"Not really. You were the one to wake everyone up at 5Am in the morning. And you'd have so much energy, you'd keep going until gone Midnight." Mr Becker said smirking.

"I can't believe _you _got excited about Christmas." Danny said chuckling.

"He was the _most_ excited about Christmas. Even as a teenager, he'd still get up early." Mel corrected him. Everyone laughed and Becker felt the back of his neck go red.

"I'm going for a shower." Becker excused himself, before pecking Jess on the cheek and leaving.

* * *

At 12Pm, everyone had lunch together. And everyone was talking about the following day; Christmas. Evan just kept saying poopy and in Jenny's opinion, that was the best Christmas present ever. After lunch; everyone sat lazily around the Living Room, just talking.

Around 5Pm, Jess finally jumped to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Becker asked, already missing the warmth of the cuddle he was getting from her.

"I gotta go wrap the presents. I should have done it ages ago, but I've just been too busy." Jess said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you want some help?" Becker asked, sitting up straighter.

"What? So you can get a good look at your present? I don't think so." Jess said smirking.

"I'm serious." Becker laughed.

"So am I. I'll survive wrapping the presents." Jess replied.

"Great! Jamie can be our third person in our team!" Kyle said happily.

"What team?" Becker asked slowly.

"Kyle, you and me against Victoria, Olivia and Bella in a cake decorating contest!" Jake said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Well as much as I'd like to see you loose that. I think I might just go for a walk." Becker said smirking.

"Suit yourself. Matt can play!" Kyle said.

"Matt can _what_?" Matt said, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. Becker laughed as he left the Living Room. He pulled on his jacket, picked up his keys and then left.

* * *

Becker didn't really know where he was going; he was just following his feet. He stared at the ground as he walked along, deep in thought. Could his life be anymore crazy? His family were insane. His friends were insane. Bloody hell; he was even a little bit crazy, surely!

The sound of voices brought Becker back to reality. On second nature he threw himself behind a tree.

A tree?

That's when Becker realised his feet had taken him into the woods near his house. He instantly recognised the area. The ditch, the trees, the place where he had burnt the body of the Future Predator. Becker peered around the tree and what he saw bothered him greatly.

There were six ARC soldiers, playing a card game in front of a locked anomaly. Was it really _this_ easy for a civilian to stumble across an anomaly? And what bothered him more, there was anomaly! His heart skipped a beat. Becker stepped out of his hiding place to get a better look at the anomaly.

"Captain Becker? What are you doing here?" said Lt Williams, getting to his feet.

"Spending Christmas with my family." Becker answered, walking over to them but not looking at them.

"Good for you, sir. I'll be leaving in a little a while myself, spending Christmas with my sister. She lives in New York, ya see, and I gotta go pick her up from the airport." Lt Williams was saying, but Becker wasn't really listening.

He stared at the anomaly, feeling his breath stick in his throat and his heart beat faster. It maybe locked, but it scared the hell out of him to know that anomaly was this close to his family. It was scarier to know what was probably on the other side of this.

On instinct, he turned around quickly and took an EMD gun from Lt Williams. He scoped the trees and the overgrowth His eyes moved from tree top, to tree top. Every sound made him flinched. His eyes and ears peeled for what he was most afraid of.

Becker's eyes then caught sight of something that made his heart nearly stop all together. Blood stained against a tree. Becker walked over and knelt beside it. Looking up he saw long claw marks tearing at the bark of the tree. Standing up, he ran his hand across it. Then without warning, Becker bolted off. His heart was thumping, his hands were sweating and his thoughts were racing.

There was a Future Predator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny stepped outside, pulling out a packet of cigarettes. He'd promised Sara he'd quit, especially when he was working in the ARC, but he was allowing himself to fall to temptation, just this once. He tried to light the _'death stick'_ as Connor so put it, but the cold December wind kept blowing out the flame.

Suddenly a clicking noise caught Danny's attention. He froze. He looked up slowly and saw it. It by the old willow tree. He slowly dropped his lighter and cigarettes and backed away. He slipped inside the house and shut the door behind him.

Danny allowed himself to let out a breath of relief before moving. He sprinted into the Living Room, where he did a quick head count. Everyone was here, apart Becker and Jess. But he heard they were upstairs.

"Everyone quiet!" Danny said quickly. Everyone fell silent, looking at Danny's pale face with curiosity and the Core Team looked at him with concern.

"Everyone needs to stay quiet." Danny whispered. Becker's family's faces fell in confusion and worry.

"What is it, Danny?" Matt whispered. Danny looked at Becker's family and then pulled Matt to one side.

"Future Predator. Outside." He whispered quietly in Matt's ear. Matt's face drained of colour. Everyone looked between the two men with confusion and concern.

"Everyone upstairs." Matt ordered in a hushed voice.

"Excuse me?" Granddad said loudly.

"Shhhhhh!" Matt and Danny shushed him in unison.

"I'll explain in a little while. But right now, I need everyone to go upstairs, to Becker's room, without anyone questioning me. Understood?" Matt said quietly. Everyone stared at him, but then Mrs Becker got up, picking up Megan.

Quietly, everyone went upstairs, Matt and Danny alerting the Core Team in hushed voices. They entered the attic, where Jess had just finished wrapping the presents. She grinned and stood up.

"Hey guys, what's going-…?" Jess asked brightly, but Abby pushed passed Shane and put her hand over Jess's mouth, silencing her. Abby put her finger to her lips as Jess looked at her with wide and confused eyes.

"There's Future Predator outside." Abby whispered in her ear. Jess noticeably stiffened and stared at Abby in fear. Abby lowered her hand and watched as Jess exhaled a deep shaky breath.

"There was an anomaly, here, four years ago while the ARC was still under investigation for Sarah's death. Becker took care of _another one_ and was injured. That's what happened _the night_ his family kept mentioning." Jess told the Core Team in a whisper.

"Where is Becker?" Connor asked quietly. Jess's hand went straight to her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh. He went for walk." Jess choked out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Jess. Becker can handle himself." Matt said, grasping her shoulder encouragingly.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Mel, getting fed up.

There was a sudden sound of something jumping onto the roof top. Everything went deadly silently. They could hear the Future Predator moving around on the roof. The window was shadowed as the Future Predator jumped down, Matt and the Core Team knelt down and Becker's family followed. Glass smashed downstairs, indicating that the Predator was now in the house.

"What was that?" Mr Becker whispered.

"Shhhut up!" Cutter hushed her, holding Evan closely in his arms.

"Right. I've had enough." Boots said, getting to her feet.

"Boots! No!" Stephan hissed but it was too late, she was gone but Matt was not far behind her.

"Boots! Wait!" Matt hissed, trying to grab her as she went down the stairs.

"I've had enough of your jokes, Matt." Boots whispered stubbornly before continuing. Matt followed her right downstairs to the first ground floor. Boots walked into the Living Room where the window had been smashed.

"So where is Becker then? I'm gathering he's going to jump out any-…" Boots started to say, but Matt covered her mouth and pinned her up against the wall.

"Do you want to die?" He hissed in her ear. Boots' eyes widened and she mumbled something against his hand. Clicking sounds came from behind him. Matt slowly turned around and saw the Future Predator, stalking into the room. He felt his heart beat ten times faster. The Future Predator slowly advanced upon them; Matt blocked Boots, deciding to buy her a few seconds more.

Suddenly Christmas music sprung into action. The Future Predator looked around, confused by the new sound.

_'I wish it could be Christmas, everyday. When the kids start singing and the bands begin to play. Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday. Let the bells ring out for Christmas!'_

"Oi!" cried a voice. The Future Predator, Matt and Boots looked around and saw Becker, aiming an EMP gun at the Predator.

"Let's dance Ugly." The Captain said flicking his eyebrows.

"Not the time for cheesy oneliners." Matt whispered.

"Couldn't help myself." Becker said proudly before pulling the trigger and firing an electric shot at the Predator. But it was too fast and dodged around it. Becker's back hit the wall as he held the Future Predator back with his EMP rifle, but leaving him pinned up against the wall.

"Only a face a mother would love." Becker panted in effort to keep the Predator at bay.

"Mrs Becker please wait!" came Abby's voice.

"I've had enough. This joke is no longer funny." Mrs Becker said as she entered the living room with Abby and Connor close on her tail. She spotted the Future Predator and screamed loudly just as the Predator broke the EMP rifle in two. The Future Predator looked around in surprise.

"Not my mother!" Becker said, kicking it away from him.

Abby grabbed Mrs Becker and along with Connor, pulled the woman from the room. Becker rolled onto the floor, dodging the Predator's claws. He jumped to his feet and threw the broken EMP rifle at the Future Predator. It caught the broken EMP in it's mouth and was given an electric shock. Grabbing Boots and Matt, Becker dragged them out of the room, while the Future Predator was confused.

Becker followed Abby, Connor and Mrs Becker upstairs, dragging Matt and Boots with him. They all fell into the attic bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Becker panted wildly, his back pressed against the door.

"What was that thing?" Mrs Becker said, bending over and panting.

"You don't want to know." Connor replied while heaving.

"This is just my luck, isn't it?" Becker suddenly snapped. They all span around to look at him with confused, concerned and surprised expressions on their faces.

"I mean, nothing has been going right for me lately, has it? _One_ week with my family was bad enough, but then my delightful Boss decides to give us all an extra week off. Now some people would find that a kind gesture, but I know he just did it to _spite_ me! Because that means I get to spend not just _one week_ but _two weeks _with my crazy family and my crazy friends all in the same small house! And before anyone says that this house isn't small, you should know that when you're growing up with ten brothers and sisters, it feels small." Becker ranted angrily.

"I keep getting interrupted. Everyone thought my Girlfriend wasn't real. My family keep trying to find out what happened '_that' _bloody _'night'_, and let's be honest; in my line of work it's not a shocking incident! I've lost the _little_ respect my friends did have for me, thanks to my family keep humiliating me. _Hilary?_ Why call a boy; Hilary? You just wanted people to laugh at me, didn't you?" He continued.

"My 85 year old Granddad is daredevil. My Mam is humiliating. My Dad still disapproves of my work and yet he doesn't know what I do. Kyle and Jake are being annoying. I had to have a heart-to-heart with Rocky and Luke, which you all know I hate doing. Mel is a hormonal mess. Lottie thought I was gay." Becker said while crossing the room and pulling out the G18 machine pistol.

"Now to top it all, I've got a bloody great Future Predator running about my own home. Evy decides to tell me she's pregnant but not Frankie. Cookie is snogging one of my friends. Shane and Boots are sneaking around in my room and cause of them, everyone knows about _'the thing'_ apart from the one person I did want to know about it." Becker concluded.

He let a breath and attached the silencer to the gun. Everyone just stared at him, shocked.

"Well, at least your being open with us. I mean, it's a start." Boots said, rubbing the back of her neck. Becker gave her a sheepish look before walking across the room to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob but Jess grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly.

"I've got a date with an over-glorified wingless bat." Becker said, not looking at her.

"No! It's too dangerous! That thing was a…bloody monster! You can't go back out there! Please, just leave it to the experts, Jamie!" Boots said, tears welling up in her eyes. Becker looked around at his younger sister.

"I'll be fine. I've taken on loads of those things and lived, Stephanie. Anyway, haven't you got it yet? We are the experts." Becker said softly. With that said, he pressed a soft loving kiss against Jess's lips and then left the room. The attic bedroom was silent for a moment.

"He's lying." Jess said suddenly. Everyone looked to her with confused expressions. Tears fell slowly down her face.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked slowly.

"That was a goodbye kiss." Jess said darkly.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Aren't I just mean? Yet another cliff-hanger, but this time I'll have the next chapter up soon, I hope. My Internet has been dodgy for days. But things are finally looking up for me. Next Chapter is coming soon, hopefully.**


	12. If Everyone Cared

**Author's Note: I know. I know. I am just a horrible person for leaving it as a cliff-hanger. But here is part 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 12 – If Everyone Cared:**

Becker slowly crept into the Kitchen, his G18 raised. It was one thing to have a Future Predator terrorising his home town, but it was another thing for a Future Predator to be roaming about his home. Now he was ready to give his life to save his family and friends.

A shuffling noise made Becker wheal around to face the door that led into the hallway. Slowly, he walked across the kitchen to stand before the half opened door. He pushed the door open, holding his weapon up high. The hall was empty. He let out a breath and turned around.

The Future Predator appeared out of no where to stand on the table, it swiped at him. It's claws dragged across his chest and his G18 flew from his hands and landed somewhere in the empty hall way. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Becker landed on his stomach, but was able to roll underneath the table the Predator was on.

Becker put a hand on his chest and winced as pain seemed to echo through his chest. As he withdrew his hand, he saw blood. That wasn't exactly the best thing in the world at this point. Thinking quickly, Becker kicked the table upward, causing the Future Predator to stumble about. While it was still regaining it's balance, he rolled out from underneath the table and made a break for it.

He pulled open the pantry and stepped inside, slamming the door behind him. He winced as he put his hands either side of the door, breathing queasily. There was a sudden thudding against the door, causing Becker to jump with shock, loose his footing and fall back. He tried to reach for something to hold him steady, but he ended up pulling the shelving unit down on top of him. Becker's head hit the hard concrete floor and then everything went black.

* * *

**##Flash Back##**

_At 9 years of age, Becker's hair was messy and even then he owned the same cheeky grin. He had some barely unnoticeable freckles playing across his face and he was missing one of his bottom teeth. He was walking to one of the local bakery with his Granddad. It was mid-summer and the cool breeze ran through Becker's hair._

"_Morning." Said an elder lady as they entered the bakery. _

"_Well, G'Morning Gill. Lovely day, isn't it?" Granddad replied, taking off his farmer's hat_

"_Yes it is. What can I get you two gentlemen today?" Gill asked pleasantly._

"_Just one loaf of your freshest white bread, love. Miranda and Edward ran out and I said I'd go get some for them. Jamie here wanted to come with me." Granddad said cheerfully._

"_Well coming right up. Is it true that Miranda expecting another baby soon?" Gill asked._

"_Is it true. This'll be their eleventh baby." Granddad called into the back where Gill had disappeared a few seconds ago. She returned with two loaves of bread._

"_Eleven children. A lot of hungry mouths to feed. You can have a loaf on the house. Call a gift from Auntie Gill." Gill said, handing them over the side. Granddad laughed and paid her for the loaf._

"_Very kind, Gill. Thank you. Bye now." Granddad said, cheerfully as he and Becker started out of the shop._

"_Bye Granddad, see you later." Gill said, waving them out of the shop. Becker pulled a confused faced and looked up at his Grandfather. That lady could have only been a couple of years younger than him. How could he be her Grandfather too?_

"_Why did she call you Granddad? She's not family!" Becker said as he and Granddad walked along the riverbank._

"_Do you know what family is, Jamie?" Granddad asked his little Grandson._

"_Of course I do! It's a bunch of people who are related! We have a __**huge**__ family!" Becker said, frowning deeply. _

_Why did Mammy and Daddy have to have another baby, anyway? They already had ten children, they didn't need anymore. Granddad laughed and patted the boy on the top of the head. Granddad stopped and knelt down beside him, so they were level. Becker and his Grandfather had the same coloured eyes; Hazel Brown. But Granddad's seemed to be so full of wisdom. _

"_Well that is one term for it. But I think that family is a little bit more than that. See, I think that family is a group of people who __**care**__ about each other. If a group of people were related by blood, but didn't like each other, would you really call that a family?" Granddad said softly._

"_No. I guess not." Becker replied thoughtfully._

"_Then why shouldn't a group of people who do care about each other not be called family, eh? Love and care is two of the most important things in the World. I know it sounds cliché, but it is and you never forget that. If everyone cared, then everyone would be your family." Granddad said, before standing up straight again. Becker smiled and followed his Grandfather as they set off once again._

* * *

_**##Flash##**_

_-Kyle and Jake rugby tackled him into the sofa._

_-He pulled Boots off her feet and hugged her tightly._

_-Rocky ran over and hugged Becker, he swivelled her around._

_-Becker gave Luke and one armed hug._

_-Shane bolted from the room. Becker vaulted over the sofa and after him._

_-"Well hello there." came Mr Becker's voice._

_-"You make me happy, too. And I love you." said Jess's voice._

_-Mrs Becker sat down beside Mr Becker after she had dished up dinner. The 17 people then tucked into dinner, talking and chatting._

_-"There's my little brother!" cried Cookie's voice._

_-"Sometimes we'd call Jamie; Lion heart." Rocky voice said._

_-"We worry James." Boots' voice growled._

_-"C'mere, James, I never see you." Evy's voice now stated__._

_-Becker groaned and fell into his seat, everyone laughing. Jess smiled and stroked his hair comfortingly._

_-Christmas music played through the Living Room. Becker and Boots had a piggy back race against Danny and Abby._

_-"James, something is really upsetting you and you need to tell us. Because we're your family. And as your family we need to know what has happened to you." Mel's voice said softly._

_-"We'd never be ashamed of you." Boots voice echoed sadly._

_-Jess then leant up and pressed her lips softly against his._

_-"What happened to that adventurous Grandson of mine, eh?" Granddad's voice now said._

_-"Cos, we're family and I trust you." Evy's voice said meekly._

_-"You're a good big brother, Jamie." same Luke's voice._

_-"Thank you Jamie." Rocky's voice said._

_- Becker, Jess, Matt, Emily, Connor, Abby, Danny, Sarah, Jenny, Cutter and Stephen all roared with laughter, leaning off each other for support._

_-Everyone was outside, laughing their heads of as they had a major snowball fight._

_-"Don't worry, as I said; it's natural. And it's in everyone. It's what families do." Abby's voice said cheerfully._

_-"Jamie is gonna marry Jess!" yelled Jake and Kyle's voices in unison. _

_-"I can't believe you got excited about Christmas." Danny's voice chuckled._

_-"See, I think that family is a group of people who __**care**__ about each other." Granddad's voice concluded._

* * *

**##Flash Forward##**

Becker's eyes flickered open slowly. He groaned as he pushed the now broken shelves off of him. He sat up slowly, wincing as pain ached in his chest, head and ribs. Becker held his breath as he pulled off his jacket and hoodie, before letting out a pained shaky breath. The claws of the Future Predator had pierced straight through his jacket, hoodie, t-shirt and skin. Lifting his shirt slightly, he saw bruising around his ribs. Becker pulled his shirt back down over his stomach and leant against the wall, breathing heavily.

He'd only been knocked out for a couple of minutes, but the Predator was gone. He had the strangest dream; well actually it was more of a memory. He thought through it for a second before realising. His Grandfather had been right all those years ago. Family was a group of a people who cared about each other.

Why should he be ashamed of people who care about him? Boots said they'd never be ashamed of him, so why should he be ashamed of them? They all cared about him. And he knew he cared about them too. Abby was right, feeling the need to protect people you care about was natural. He was done living in the past; all that mattered was right now. And right now, he wanted to protect his family. His friends, his siblings, his parents, his Grandfather and the woman he wanted to marry.

With new determination, Becker pulled himself up. He put his ear to the door of the pantry and listened. No sounds came from the other side. Gambling his chances, Becker pulled open the door and walked slowly out into the kitchen.

Clicking sounds made Becker swivel around. The Future Predator was entering the kitchen through the Dinning Room door. It dove at him, but he jumped out of the way and ran for it. It swiped and caught him around the leg. Becker fell forward into the hallway. Quickly he managed to get back to his feet and run into the Living Room, but the Future Predator was not far behind him.

Becker vaulted over the sofa and landed on the other side. The Future Predator slowly moved towards him, Becker backing away until his back actually hit the wall. The Predator climbed over the sofa and made it's way towards him. With no way out, Becker was surely a dead man.

Becker raised his arm and the Predator launched itself at him, just as Jess came running into the room with Cutter not far behind her.

"NO!" She screamed, Cutter caught her around the middle and stopped her from going near the blood thirsty creature.

The back of the Predator's head exploded. Cutter and Jess froze in shock. The Future Predator than fell to the ground, dead. Becker had his G18 raised at where the Predator's head had just been. He let out a shaky breath, dropped his G18 and slid down the wall. Cutter laughed and released Jess; she stood still, staring at the body of the dead Future Predator.

"Everyone can come down now!" Cutter called upstairs. Becker's family and the Core Team came downstairs and stared between the dead Predator and Becker. Stephen took Cookie's had in his and they smiled at each other.

"What the hell is that thing?" Shane asked steadily. Before anyone could, the ARC soldiers suddenly poured into the room. Mrs Becker looked like she was about to scream with all the blood, mud and snow that was all over her carpet.

"Future Predator!" Lt Williams said eyes widening.

"A little late there boys." Danny said, patting him on the back. There was a knocking on the door. Mr Becker looked surprised but went to go get it. He returned with no other than James Lester.

"Lester? What are you doing here?" Jess asked in surprise.

"Well our standby Field co-Ordinator isn't as much of an idiot as I thought. He noticed that Matt had taken his blackbox and that it and the anomaly were in the same location. I decided I'd better come and warn you all. Obviously I'm a bit late." Lester said, eyeing the Future Predator on the floor with distaste.

"What is going on here?" Mrs Becker demanded angrily.

"Oh good witnesses. I suppose I could always have them killed and their bodies disposed off. No one would have to know." Lester quipped dryly.

"Lester!" cried Jess indignantly.

"I'm just kidding, Ms Parker. I'm in the Christmas mood." Her sardonic Boss said smiling.

Rex suddenly flew in with Sid and Nancy scuttling in after him.

"Rex! Sid! Nancy! What are you all doing here?" Connor cried as Abby caught Rex in her arms.

"You asked me to dinosaur-sit and I wasn't about to leave them in my office." Lester said sardonically.

"Dinosaurs? There are dinosaurs? And that's a…_Future Predator?_ But Dinosaurs are exstinct, right?" Luke said eyes widening.

"It's a long story." Abby laughed.

"Why do I feel like I might have to sit down for this one?" Granddad said, sitting down and picking up the newspaper. Matt suddenly cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. He nodded over to Becker. They all looked around and saw he was still sitting, staring the Predator's body in front of him, and looking pale and battered.

"Becker?" Stephen said slowly. Becker looked up at them for the first time. "Are you okay, Captain?" Emily asked tentatively. To their surprise; Becker suddenly burst out laughing.

"Am I okay? Haha! Well let's see…" Becker pulled himself up. "...I'm bruised, battered and beaten. My men are pretty much idiots. I've got an insane family. I've got insane friends. There is a dead Future Predator in my Living Room. And I'm completely exhausted. And you ask me if I'm _okay?_" He continued still chuckling to himself. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to explode.

"To be honest, I've never actually been better." He finished with a wide grin. "It's Christmas Eve, the Future Predator is dead and I've got a family who care about me." Becker said cheerfully. "_All_ of my family." He added pointedly at the Core Team. They grinned at him.

"And ya know. I'm in too good a mood; to hell with it." Becker said with a grin. He stepped over the Future Predator and right up to Jess; he pulled out of his pocket the little blue ring box and opened it.

"Jessica Parker, will you marry me?" Becker asked with a grin.

The ARC Soldiers dropped their EMP guns in unison. Rocky, Abby, Sarah, Evy, Mel, Lottie, Cookie, Emily and Jenny all tried to contain their squeals of delight. Danny, Matt, Frankie, Richard, Stephen and Harry all looked hopefully at Jess. Kyle, Jake, Connor, Shane, Luke and Boots all crossed their fingers, biting their lips. Mrs Becker and Mr Becker both stifled laughs. Granddad and Lester both looked shocked. And Jess's lips parted, her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth. Then Tears welled up her eyes and she grinned happily.

"Yes." Jess said quietly.

"YES!" She repeated in a shout, throwing her arms around him and jumping into his arms.

Becker laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was pulled off of her feet. Jess pressed her lips against his. When they broke apart, he put her back onto her feet. Becker slid the ring onto her slim finger and they grinned happily at each other. The room erupted with cheering and applause.

"I've been meaning to do that for weeks." Becker said whispered in her ear.

"It's better than your Christmas present, that's for sure." Jess chuckled quietly.

"I don't care. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Jess." Becker replied softly.

"I love you too." Jess said smiling brilliantly.

"Well it's about bloody time if you ask me." Lester said smirking as he sat down beside Granddad.

"Whiskey?" Granddad suggested.

"Ah, a man of wisdom." Lester said, shaking Granddad's hand. Becker and Jess laughed along with everyone else.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: Ta-Da! One or maybe two more chapter to go! I hope you enjoyed. Keep reading and keep reviewing!**


	13. A Christmas Eve To Remember

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I've been really busy. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 13 – A Christmas Eve To Remember:**

Jess pulled Becker in for another hug but this time he let out a yelp of pain and Jess jumped back in surprise. Now the adrenalin rush was coming down, he became very aware of how much pain he was actually in. His ribs, chest and head were still very painful. Becker rubbed the back of head and when he withdrew his hand he saw he was bleeding.

"You're hurt!" Jess exclaimed, eyes widening.

"I'll call the medics." Lt Williams said and going to leave.

"No need. I'm his father and I can take care of him." Mr Becker said stepping forward. He patted Becker on the back and smiled proudly at his son. "I'm sorry, son. I was wrong. No matter what you do, I'll always be proud of you." He added sincerely. Becker stared at his father before smiling.

"Thanks Dad." He replied.

"C'mon, he's bleeding onto the carpet!" Boots said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the room along with their father. Boots and Mr Becker pushed Becker onto a chair in the kitchen while they got out the medical kit. Which they always made sure was well supplied when Becker came around.

"Shirt off." Boots ordered, pulling out bandages.

"Bossy." Becker muttered, wincing as he pulled his shirt off. Boots and Mr Becker both grimaced as they saw his wounds.

"Bloody hell. That _Future Predator _really got you." Mr Becker said examining his eldest son's chest.

"I've had worse." Becker replied, and not at all lying. When he'd gone up against a whole pack of Future Predators, he'd been hurt very badly. Yet he came out of the whole situation without one scar.

"He got some bruising on his ribs too." Boots said, indicating his ribs with a nod of her head. Mr Becker hummed his agreement and felt around Becker's ribs.

"Yes. A couple of cracked ribs but none of them are broken. What happened?" Mr Becker asked dabbing at the wound on his chest with a wet cloth.

"Shelves fell on me." Becker said weakly. He heard Boots snigger. She was currently looking at the injury on the back of his head.

"Well, you won't need stitches but you might have a concussion." She said walking around to his front.

"Well I'll need to stitch these wounds up." Mr Becker said while picking up the needle and thread. Boots patted him on back and left while Mr Becker continued to stitch up his chest. After a couple of minutes, Jess entered beaming widely and carrying a clean shirt. Her grin turned into a frown when she saw his wounds.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked tentatively.

"I've had worse! Remember the Therocephilian bite?" Becker said firmly.

"The what?" Mr Becker said looking up at his son.

"Never mind, Dad." Becker said with a smile.

* * *

Becker, the Core Team and Lester sat around the Living Room, explaining everything to the Becker's. Boots and Shane both sat there with their jaws wide open. Evy, Mel, Lottie and their husbands all looked completely astonished. Mr Becker, Luke, Rocky, Kyle and Jake looked at Becker in awe. Mrs Becker looked like she might pass out. And Granddad just sat there chuckling and sipping whiskey with Lester. Meanwhile all the kids were playing with Sid, Nancy and Rex.

"So…you really _do_ chase dinosaurs for a living?" Mel said finally.

"And Future creatures. Ya know, future predators, bugs, ants, ect." Becker replied airily.

"And all you chase dinosaurs?" Lottie asked the rest of the group.

"Yeah." They answered in unison.

"And the anomalies? You lock them so other dinosaurs can't get through?" Mrs Becker continued.

"Yeah." The Core Team once again answered in unison.

"It pays the bills." Becker said brightly.

"How did you really get together, then?" Boots asked steadily.

"It was May 2011; Jess fell through an anomaly and I went after her. When I brought her back, we went for a walk and eventually got together." Becker explained shooting a smile at Jess.

"But everything we told you was the truth. I did save Becker from a bomb." Jess quickly added.

"Amazing. To think all these years we thought you were still working in the S.A.S. But instead you've been chasing dinosaurs! Wait! The Stegosaurus in the House of Commons? The T-Rex in London City Centre? They were real, weren't they?" Luke said grinning widely.

"Yeah." The Core Team chorused.

"Wow." Becker's Family said in unison and the Core Team and Becker all laughed. Lt Williams suddenly entered carrying post.

"I think this belongs to you." Lt Williams said handing it to Mr Becker.

"Bloody hell, mail on Christmas Eve? How'd you manage that?" Lester said smirking.

"It's just one letter. It's for you, Shane." Mr Becker said, raising the envelope. To everyone's surprise Shane snatched the letter from his father's hand and tore it open. He quickly read and then grinned widely.

"YES!" He cried, pumping his fist.

"What is it?" Becker asked curiously.

"I got in! I got in!" Shane said, dancing around the Living room.

"I think he got in." Boots quipped dryly.

"What did you get into, son?" Mrs Becker asked.

"I got into the police force!" Shane said happily.

"What?" The Becker's said in unison.

"You applied to join the police force?" Becker said slowly.

"Yeah well, even though you were pretty smart, you still skipped Uni and went straight to Sandhurst. You said you wanted to do something worthwhile. So that's why I dropped out of Uni myself. I wanted to do something worthwhile too." Shane explained. Becker sat there with his mouth wide open, everyone else staring at Shane in total amazement too.

"So even though you act like you hate Jamie, you actually wanted to be like him?" Boots said slowly.

"I never said I hated him. Anyway, he was always the daring one out of us all. Turns out he still is. You took on those dangerous Future Predators to protect us, _twice_! Not just _once_ but _twice_. I'd say you're still that adventurer you used to be." Shane answered, grinning at his elder brother.

"Ya know Becker, despite everything. You really are as risky as the rest of us." Matt said, patting Becker on the back.

"Yeah don't spread that around." Becker replied dryly. Then while no one was looking, he shot a grin at Shane and winked. Both silently showed their respect for each other.

"So, you're pregnant." Frankie suddenly said, turning to Evy and Becker suddenly realised his life maybe in danger. She shot him a death-glare_. "I'm Sorry."_ He mouthed to her.

"I can explain…" Evy began but Frankie cut across her.

"Don't bother explaining." He said seriously, Evy looked as if she might cry,.

"You always wanted more kids, didn't you?" Frankie said to her, more softly than before. She nodded shyly. "Well…after everything that I've seen today, I understand that life is something very precious and shouldn't be thrown away likely. Let's have this baby, Evy." Frankie said smiling widely. Evy stared at him for a moment, before pulling him into a kiss. Everyone grinned as the couple broke apart. Victoria and Olivia started chatting happily. Evy shot Becker a warm fond smile and he winked back

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

The ARC soldiers left and before long it was going later into the night. Becker had to keep answering his families' questions. Around 10:30Pm, everyone agreed to settle down for bed.

"Do you want to stay for the night, James?" Mrs Becker asked Lester.

"No, I should really be going. I always dress up as Father-Christmas for my Girls." Lester said with a smile. He shook Mr Becker and Granddad's hand, pecked Mrs Becker on the cheek and then he left. The Core Team just sat frozen to their seats.

"Did he just say that he dresses up as Santa?" Jess asked slowly.

"Oh, I'm never letting this one go." Connor said grinning evilly.

Mel and Richard, Evy, Frankie, Victoria and Olivia, Lottie, Harry, Megan, Bella and Tommy and Jenny, Cutter and Evan all went to their Hotels. Everyone slowly made their way to their rooms. It was about Midnight by the time Becker finally was able to collapse onto his bed, wincing in pain.

* * *

"You okay?" Jess asked, getting into bed wearing her PJs.

"Yeah, it was just scratch." Becker replied, getting into bed beside her.

"That's not what your Dad said." Jess said sternly.

"Well, just a claw-mark then." Becker quipped, shooting her a smirk. Jess chuckled and smiled brilliantly at him.

"I can't believe I'm going to get married." Jess said, looking at the ring on her finger.

"Well believe it, Ms Parker. We're going to get married." Becker said, pulling her into a cuddle. The couple fell asleep dreaming of that day when they'd be married, with their future right in front of them.

This certainly was a Christmas Eve to remember.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: The final Chapter is coming up, next! Please Review! **


	14. Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Siblings Are Menaces**

**Chapter 14 – Merry Christmas:**

Becker woke the next morning with a grin on his face. Jess was cuddling into his chest, fast asleep. He stroked her long hair for a while and just lay there, perfectly content. He would be waking up to the same woman for the rest of his life, now. But to be frankly honest, he wouldn't want to wake up to anyone else.

He suddenly realised that today was Christmas Day and he grinned even wider. He started to wonder whether it was too early to wake her up. Peering over at the clock, he saw it was 6Am in the morning. That would defiantly do!

Becker rolled so that he was on top of Jess and kissed her softly. Jess smiled against the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, she opened her eyes and smiled brilliantly.

"Good Morning to you too." She said beaming at him.

"Good Morning and Merry Christmas!" Becker replied happily as he rolled off of her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"6 O'clock in the morning." Becker answered shortly. Jess stared at him for a moment before pushing him out of bed. He landed on his stomach and winced in pain. Sid and Nancy came to sniff his face when he rolled onto his back. Jess pulled the entire duvet over her and rolled to face the wall, with her back to Becker as he sat up.

"What was that for?" He asked, Jess sat up and glared at him.

"In the last two and a half years we've been together, you've never gotten excited about Christmas before! And now you are, after a very long Christmas Eve of explaining, Future Predators and emotions running high!" She said, before turning to face the wall again. Becker sighed and got onto the bed next to her.

"I'll give you your present, if you like?" Becker said hopefully. Jess sat up abruptly and grinned brilliantly.

"Gimme!" She told him.

Becker laughed and pulled a small wrapped present out of his bag and handed it too her. She leant in and pecked him against the lips. Tearing open the wrapping paper revealed inside was a jewellery box. She looked up at him and he grinned happily. She opened it and revealed a necklace, a white gold angel on a white gold chain. The angel was holding a little purple-reddy coloured garnet stone, Jess's birthstone.

"It's beautiful." She said happily as Becker put it on her.

"Well I saw it and thought of you. When I first met you, I was in a really bad place. It felt like nothing was going right for me. But when you made me laugh and smile, it was the first time in months when I hadn't faked it. And I don't think I'd feel safe out on missions without you being our eyes and ears. You're like my guardian angel." Becker told her. Jess smiled softly and pulled him into another kiss.

"What did you get me?" Becker asked excitedly when they broke apart.

"Okay!" Jess said, jumping off the bed and pulling out the presents from under the bed. She rummaged through them until she found a smallish square wrapped present. Jess jumped back onto the bed and sat cross legged in front of her new fiancé, and held out the present for him to take.

Becker grinned and took the present. He tore open the Christmas wrapping paper to reveal a box. He opened the box and pulled out a snow globe. But a very out of the ordinary snow globe, as inside was a miniature version of Becker's house, including the large tree out in the front garden beside the drive way. Even Old Betty sat outside the front of the house. Snowflakes swirled all around the house. Becker looked up at Jess, who was biting her lip nervously.

"How did you do this?" Becker asked in disbelief.

"I know a girl who owes me a favour. I sent her a photo of the house and she made it. I got it yesterday. There's an inscription here, see." Jess said, pointing to the inscription on the base. _"Home is where the heart is, Merry Christmas. Love Jessica xxx."_

Becker looked up at Jess again. He then grinned and closed the gap between them. They kissed softly and broke apart, both grinning happily. "I love it." He said.

* * *

Becker and Jess finally came down at 6:30Am and were soon joined by Granddad, Mr Becker and Mrs Becker as they sipped Hot Chocolate. Mrs Becker and Jess laughed as they made a Full English Breakfast. At 7:45Am, Becker was off and Jess had never seen him move so fast. And that was saying something. He crept upstairs, dragging Jess along and carrying a box full of obscure things under one arm.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked in a whisper.

"_We're_ going to wake up my brothers and sisters!" He said in a 'duh' tone.

"You really do get excited about Christmas, don't you?" Jess said in disbelief.

"Not as much as everyone keeps saying. It just gives me an excuse to wake them all up and not get in trouble for it." Becker told her in a matter-of-fact voice. Jess stifled a laugh. "Now watch and learn my fiancé." He said before kissing her nose.

He went to the first door, which belonged to Boots. Grinning he pushed open the door. Boot's room had black walls and a green carpet. A small black Christmas stood on a desk which was surrounded by medical books and papers. Boots was fast asleep in a double bed. Jess bit her lip and Becker tiptoed across the room to Boots. He grabbed the duvet and without warning, he pulled it. Boots came tumbling around the bed to land on her stomach on the other side.

"Merry Christmas, Stephanie!" Becker said brightly, before darting from the room and slamming the door behind him, just in time to avoid a fire of pillows.

"JAMES!" screamed Boots from the room as Becker walked to the room across the hall, chuckling merrily.

He pulled out a foghorn from the box, shot a wink at Jess and crept inside. This was Shane's room where Stephen, on the floor, and Shane snored loudly. Picking up the duck tape from the side, he entered the room. He taped the button down, dropped it on the floor and rushed from the room. The fog horn roared loudly and Jess and Becker heard as Stephen and Shane mumbled in confusion.

Becker continued to wake Cookie, Rocky, Luke, Danny and Sarah, Matt and Emily and Jake and Kyle in completely different and unique ways. All that was left was Abby and Connor.

"Allow me." Jess said, strutting passed him to Connor's and Abby's room.

"Sid! Nancy!" Jess called and the two Diictodon came scuttling down from Becker's room and into the second floor hall. Jess opened the door, grinning evilly.

"Go wake 'em up." Jess said, and on command, Sid and Nancy scuttled into the room and Jess shut the door behind them. Becker and Jess put their ears to the door and waited.

Ten seconds later they heard Connor screaming something about chipmunk beavers.

* * *

Jake and Kyle entered the Living Room, both covered in green gelatine. Becker roared with laughter, Jess was shaking with suppressed laughter. They shot the couple glares as they left again.

"Ah, I see Jamie's woken everyone up." Granddad said, as he passed them.

"Git!" Shane shot at Becker.

"Oh cheer up! It's Christmas!" Becker retorted cheerfully.

"So did Jamie wake everyone up?" asked Evy as she entered along with Frankie, Victoria and Olivia, Cutter, Jenny and Evan, Mel and Richard, Lottie, Harry, Megan, Bella and Tommy. Everyone roared with laughter as they saw the twins re-enter the living room again, this time carrying towels.

"Asked and answered." Jenny said smirking.

At that moment, Stephen entered the room. His eyes met with Cookie's and he nodded curtly. He then left the room. Cookie sighed sadly. Becker looked from Cookie and then to where Stephen had just left. Sighing he got to his feet and went after him.

"Stephen!" Becker called, following him into the kitchen. Mrs Becker and Boots looked up from their conversation.

"Yes Becker?" Stephen said nervously.

"Look, about before in the garden. I'm not gonna say sorry for it cos it's my job as a brother to take care of my sisters. But, I want you to know that I'm okay with you guys…being together. If you make Cookie happy, then I'm okay with it." Becker said tentatively. Stephen stared at him, before grinning widely.

"Thanks Becker!" He said happily.

"But if you ever hurt her…" Becker warned.

"I know! I know! But I won't! I really like her." Stephen said honestly. He patted Becker on the back and went back into the Living Room. There was a silence before a shriek of delight and then Cookie came running into the room.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said quickly, hugging him. With that done; she ran from the kitchen and back into the Living Room. Boots and Mrs Becker both laughed.

"I knew it! You do care about our happiness!" Boots said, walking over to her older brother. Becker looked sheepishly at her for a moment, but she just grinned like a Cheshire Cat at him.

"Ya know. You're not too old for me to do this." Becker said seriously, before ducking down and throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Mrs Becker laughed as Boots screamed in surprise.

"Jamie! Jamie! Put me down!" Boots shrieked. Mrs Becker continued to laugh as her eldest son carried Boots out of the Kitchen and back into the Living Room. The kids were shaking the presents and trying to guess what was inside of them.

"Hilary James Becker! Put! Me! Down!" Boots shouted, fighting against her brother, everyone laughing. Sighing, Becker put his younger sister down and patted her head.

"You're getting fat." Becker said smirking before going to walk away.

"I am not!" Boots cried, jumping on his back. Everyone laughed as the two continued to wrestle until they both ended up on the floor, laughing hysterically at Shane's new black eye he'd gotten from trying to pull them apart.

* * *

That Morning everyone shared and unwrapped their presents. Sid, Nancy and Rex ran/flew around the Living Room, which was full of laughter and excited chatter.

At 11Am, the Becker family and Core Team crowded the kitchen as they help make Christmas Dinner. The Core team had found out that this was something they did as a tradition.

So by 2:30Pm, dinner was ready. All 14 Beckers, the 3 spouses, the 6 children and the 10 Core Team Members, added up to a total of 33 people around the dinner table. The chicken was slightly burnt and the vegetables were slightly under cooked, but no one cared. For it was probably the best Christmas Dinner they had in years.

After Christmas Dinner, Mr and Mrs Becker cleaned up while outside everyone had yet another snow ball fight. Granddad sat on the bench on the porch, chuckling and smoking his pipe as he watched the adults, the teenagers and the kids play in the snow. After the snowball fight, they made snowmen.

They all came in when it started to get dark. They all changed into warm, dry clothes and then they huddled around the Living Room. It was about 8:30Pm. The radio played Christmas songs in the background. The kids were laughing and playing happily either with their new toys or with Rex, Sid and Nancy.

_Cold December Night_ by _Michael Bublé_ came onto the radio.

'_Stockings are hung with care, as children sleep with one eye open. Well there's more than toys at stake cos I'm older now, but I'm not done hoping. The twinkling of lights, as Santa carols fill the household. Old Saint Nick has taken flight with a heart on board, so please be careful.'_

Mrs Becker took Mr Becker by the hand and they stood up. They started to dance to the song. Everyone stopped and watched with smiles on their faces. Becker smiled; he wanted what he parents had. They still loved each other, after all these years. Even after eleven kids and all the drama he'd caused. He wanted that relationship with Jess. In fact, he knew he would have that relationship with Jess.

'_Each year I ask for many different things, but now I know what my heart wants you to bring.'_

Evy and Frankie, Harry and Lottie and even Mel and Richard got to their feet and also joined their parents. Cookie dragged Stephen to his feet and also joined the dancing. He was glad his sisters were happy. They were married, they had kids, and they were starting their own families.

'_So please just fall in love with me, this Christmas. There is nothing else I will need, this Christmas. Won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever, so kiss me on this cold December Night.'_

Abby and Connor, Danny and Sarah, Nick and Jenny and Matt and Emily one by one joined the dancing during the chorus. They were just as much his family as everyone else. Abby, Sarah and Emily were all like his sisters. Connor, Danny and Matt were all like older brothers. Nick and Jenny were like an aunt and uncle to him. It made him smile to see them here with him on Christmas day.

'_A cheer of pine, a house that's filled with joy and laughter. The mistletoe says stand in line, loneliness is what I capture. Oh that this evening could be a holy night. Let's cosy on up by the fireplace and dim those Christmas lights.' _

'_So please just fall in love with me, this Christmas. There is nothing else I will need, this Christmas. Won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever, so kiss me on this cold December Night.'_

Boots and Luke danced, laughing and grinning happily. Granddad danced with Bella on his toes. Jake danced with Victoria and Kyle danced with Olivia. Shane danced with Rocky, both of them laughing happily. Becker laughed lightly, they were all growing up and Granddad was still as young as ever.

'_They call it the season of giving; I'm here I'm yours for the taking. They call it the season of giving; I'm here I'm yours.'_

Jess took Becker's hand and pulled him up on his feet. He put his hands on his hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_So please just fall in love with me, this Christmas. There is nothing else I will need, this Christmas. Won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever, cos I don't wanna be alone tonight.'_

"I love you." Jess whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." Becker whispered back.

'_I'll wear that Christmas sweater, walk you proudly to the mistletoe tonight.'_

A whistling sound caught their attention. Looking around they saw Granddad smirking over at them. He gestured to the ceiling with his thumb. Looking up the couple saw mistletoe above their heads.

'_I want something that lasts forever, so kiss me on this cold December night.'_

Looking back down at each other, Becker's and Jess's eyes made contact. They smiled brilliantly at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Jess." Becker said with a grin.

"Merry Christmas, Hilary." Jess replied with a cheeky smirk. And for once, Becker didn't mind being called Hilary.

'_They call it the season of giving; I'm here I'm yours for the taking. They call it the season of giving; I'm here I'm yours.'_

Becker leant in and pressed his lips against Jess's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Both of them melted into the kiss. They smiled against each other's lips.

* * *

Hilary James Becker was the eldest boy in eleven. He was the odd one out. He went to Sandhurst, despite his father's disapproval. When he was 21, he was recruited for a top secret government project called the ARC. This was where he met more outcasts. Compared to them, he seemed normal.

Over the course of three years, he grew to care about these people. When he lost them, he fell to pieces. His life was thrown into chaos as a Future Predator turned up at his home. But killing caused his family to be worried about him.

In May 2011, he fell in love with one Jessica Parker, the Field Co-Ordinator. They were together for 2, nearly 3, years. They went through the motions. They went on dates, they went steady and they even moved in together.

Then one Christmas they were invited to his family's for Christmas. That became the most chaotic, dramatic and just down right weirdest Christmas he ever had.

That Christmas may have been the most chaotic, dramatic and weirdest Christmas ever, but it was also the best Christmas ever. As his family found out what he did and were proud of him. He realised that everyone in his life were insane, but they were also in family. He learnt that when he was 9 years old from his Granddad. And best of all, he and Jess had gotten engaged.

Things could only go up from now surely…

* * *

"Jamie, you got something on your lip!" shouted Kyle, making Becker jump away from Jess in surprise.

* * *

But his siblings were _still_ menaces…

_**END**_

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is the final Chapter of Siblings Are Menaces! : ( But thank you all for all your great reviews and support! I've loved writing this fanfic and it was my first multi-chapter story, so sorry if you thought it sucked. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, I'd like to hear if you guys think it's worth it!**

**PS; I'd still like to know who your favourite Becker-Sibling is!**

**Please Review the final Chapter!**


End file.
